Sympathy For The Devil
by PurgatoryHeart
Summary: Someone's out killing all who are associated with the Legendary Dark Knight. What's a Devil to do when your friends are dropping like flies around you, and the cops think you did it? Who's got it out for our Dark knight? Read and find out. AU,OOC,F-Bombs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, but if i did i would still write fanfiction.**

**Sympathy for the Devil**

**Ch.1 A Flipping Bad Day **

He smelled it. The stench of rotting meat. It was completely nauseating. Especially for his enhanced sense of smell. But, ah, well…it couldn't be helped. Neither could the fact that, that smell was really doing a number on him. He was ready to just hurl now. Sparda was sure he never felt this sick in his entire life. And that was saying something since devils weren't ever supposed to feel sick. As he looked around the abounded house, he caught the smell of a rotting corpse.

"Sparda. Spaardaaa." Someone called, in a sing song voice.

He rounded a corner, seeing a decaying corpse snap its head up.

"Didn't think you were actually stupid enough to come. Did these past two millenniums wither your brain?" The corpse said, in a throaty chuckle.

"Oh, so I'm the dumbass when you're the one whose entrails are all over the floor? What happened? Mundus finally get fed up, and decided to send a zombie after me?" Sparda laughed.

There had to be more than that. Mundus wasn't so stupid as to think that something dead could stop him. No, he wasn't **that** stupid.

The corpse laughed. "You're right. He did get fed up. You shouldn't underestimate your opponent's by what condition there in Sparda. It will be your downfall." It hissed.

"I'm sure it will. Now, when I send you back down there I want you to give Mundus a message from me. Tell him to pull his head out of his ass, and that if he wants me dead come get me himself. Can you remember all that?" Sparda said, tauntingly.

The corpse snarled at him. "You talk big. Let's see if you can hang with the big boys, now."

The corpse raised its hands in a summoning motion, and called forth a phantom and marionettes.

Sparda rolled his eyes. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me? Are you serious? I'm insulted!" Sparda said, as he unsheathed Yamato.

He smirked and beckoned the marionettes forward. They jumped in the air intending for an air assault, but Sparda only rolled his eyes. In one quick movement, Yamato beheaded the three in mid air. Sparda grinned as he turned his attention to the waiting phantom while the other marionettes encroached upon Sparda.

"Time to die, traitor." The phantom spoke in an unearthly voice.

It stuck its head in the earth and called forth the condemned souls of hell. Sparda jumped in the air to avoid the fire, and landed on a marionette, decapitating it. He jumped from marionette to marionette decapitating each one as he went along, only to land on the back of the phantom. As he did so, it pulled its head out the ground, reeling. Sparda stabbed it, and cut its tail off. He jumped off of the creature just as it reeled backward. Sparda took the chance to slash at its underbelly, and it screamed in agony. The phantom fell to the ground, spent and dead.

Sparda yawned, stretching. He sheathed Yamato, and turned around only to come teeth to face with the corpse from before. It bit into his shoulder, and Sparda yelped in surprise.

He grabbed it by its spinal cord and snapped it in half. It didn't move after that.

"Sneaky bastard. That actually stings." Sparda grumbled, checking his wound.

It had already started to heal, but he noticed that it bit through his jacket.

"Sonuvabitch!!" Sparda bit out. "I just bought this jacket!"

He stripped it off as it began to sizzle. It seemed like some kind of acid was biting through it. Sparda growled and walked away from the leather mess.

_At least my car's okay_, Sparda thought. As he turned the corner on Lexington Avenue, however, he could clearly see his car in the lot alone. In the pristine condition he left it.

"Yo, that's gonna be at least twenty bucks, man." A kid said. He was at least sixteen years old, African American.

"Twenty bucks for what?!" Sparda said, glaring at the boy.

"For what? For watching yo vehicle! Them boys was gettin' ready to pop off on yo shit. You lucky I stopped em'." The boy said.

_Colorful_, Sparda said grinning.

"Oh, yeah. And I have you to thank for that, huh?" Sparda said.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all good though. I told em' you was a mad killer type, so you ain't gotta worry 'bout em' no mo'." He said.

Sparda laughed. _You've no idea kid_, he thought.

"Tell you what. You be my little snitch on anything I need, and I'll pay you for it. That sound good?" Sparda said, crossing his arms.

The boy made a face. "Ah, hell nah! I ain't nobody snitch! Being a snitch on these streets is like signing yo own death warrant. I give you information ever' now and then, for a small fee but I ain't nobody snitch." The boy declared.

Sparda nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright fine. Where can I find you if I need you?" Sparda asked.

"I be at that joint by the overpass. Bobby's cellar, right?" He said, trying to remember the name correctly.

"No shit! So you're a middle man, huh?" Sparda said, genuinely surprised.

The boy shrugged. "Of sorts. I'm like a jack of all trades, you know. I do this and that. I heard 'bout you from the old boy. He said you was reliable and trustworthy." He said.

Sparda shook his head. "What's your name?" Sparda asked.

"Trayvon. But you could call me Tray. Ever' body else do. Sparda, right?" Tray said.

Sparda nodded. "Try not to call me that in public though." He said.

"Then what you want me to call you?" Tray asked.

"My human name is Julian Luna. Call me that." Sparda replied.

"A'ight, that's cool. So 'bout them twenty dollars?" Tray said.Sparda rolled his eyes, and pulled out his wallet.

_I can't believe I'm getting hustled by a kid_, he thought.

He shook his head as he gave the kid twenty bucks.

"Now get out of here. I bet your mother's worried." Sparda said.

"Yeah, okay." Tray mumbled as he walked away.

Sparda watched him walk out of site before he walked to his car. Before he could get twelve feet near it, his car exploded. The shockwave sent him flying back a couple of feet. As he stood and brushed himself off, Sparda looked over at his flaming car. Tray came running from around the corner at hearing the explosion.

"Oh, shit! Goddamn! When the hell they did that?!" Tray said, shocked.

Sparda stared, his mouth open. He was going to kill whoever did this. He just got it washed!

* * *

Author's Note:

Second Devil May Cry Story that has been posted and hasn't been discontiuned. I was so close to discontinuing it, too.

So, plz don't let my hardwork be in vain.

Read my story.

Tell me what you think of it.

The second chapter is already in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sympathy for the Devil**

**Ch.2 What Ever Happened to Sex, Drugs, and Rock N' Roll?**

Sparda was cranky to say the least. His brand new leather jacket was burned through by some kind of acid, and his car was trashed. AND it was a midnight black 1960's Charger!

Right now, he wasn't in the mood to play games and yet that's exactly what this kid behind the counter was doing. He sat in his chair, popping his gum, reading his magazine. It almost pissed him off enough to grab the kid by his collar and shake him. But that would just get him trouble. So instead, he settled on watching a soccer game on the TV behind the counter. A few times he got up and paced around, until he got fed up.

"When the hell is Kelly coming out?" Sparda demanded.

"Don't know. Kelly's a very busy man. It could take a long time until he comes out." The kid said, not looking up.

Sparda suppressed a growl. "Forget it. I'm going up." Sparda said, jumping the counter with ease.

"I wouldn't do that. Kelly gets pretty pissy when he's interrupted." The boy said, warning him.

Sparda rolled his eyes. He went up the stairs, not caring about what the kid had to say. As he past the threshold at the top of the stairs, the boards creaking under his weight, a door at the end of the hall creaked open. Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine could be heard softly thrumming through the door.

"Who's there?" A male voice said. If Sparda didn't know Kelly, he'd have thought it was a girl on the other side.

"I see your anal retentive attention to sound hasn't stopped you from getting a date, huh? Get your ass downstairs, I need a car." Sparda said, turning away to walk downstairs, again. A couple of minutes later, a guy dressed in tight leather pants, and a vest with no shirt bounced down the stairs. His messy blonde hair fell about his face and he batted it away to show a number of piercing's.

"Shit, man. If I knew you were here I would've come down sooner." Kelly said, clasping Sparda on the back. "What happened to the Charger?" He asked.

"It got blown up." Sparda said, expressionlessly. Kelly stopped and gave Sparda a look.

"Your joking, right?" Kelly asked, even though he knew. Sparda just shook his head. "Shit, Julian! That was the last one I'm gonna get for a long time, man." Kelly said, rubbing his forehead as he lit a cigarette.

"Look, don't bitch at me. Just give me another one! I'll wire the money to you tomorrow. Right now, I just want a car so I can get the fuck out of this shitty part of town." Sparda said, angrily.

Kelly put up his hands as if in submission. "Well, somebody had a bad day. I can give you that one. It's not in mint condition, but at least you won't be driving around in a minivan." Kelly said as he pointed toward a muscle car. It was a 1970's red and black Mustang. The car needed a new paint job, and the interior leather seats were a little torn up. But overall, it was more than acceptable.

"Hell, I'll take it. How much do you want for it?" Sparda said, quietly cooing over the car. He checked the engine, and liked what he saw. A brand new V8 engine. "Well, since restoration ain't done yet, I'll give it to you for five grand." Kelly said, blowing out smoke. Sparda nodded.

"Fine with me. Does the stereo work?" Sparda asked, turning the knob. Everything in the car was authentic.

Kelly grinned. "Wanna try it out. Hold on, let me get the key." A minute later he came back with a set of keys.

"Here," Kelly said as he tossed the keys to Sparda. "You might wanna be careful." Sparda put the key in, and turned. When the car's engine revved up, the stereo turned on. AC/DC's Givin' The Dog a Bone's solo guitar blasted out the speakers. Sparda yelped as he covered his ears. He tried to turn the music down, but couldn't find the right knob. Kelly only grinned and bobbed his head as the song finished. Sparda finally found the volume knob, and turned it all the way down. He turned to Kelly and grinned.

"That was fucking loud! I'm definitely taking this baby home! It needs a wash, though." Sparda said, still smiling. Kelly laughed.

"Whatever. I worked my ass off on it for about two months. Got the engine working like it just came off the lot. I'm giving it to you as a last going away present." Kelly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Going away? I'm not leaving town. At least not, yet." Sparda said, puzzled.

"Not you. Me. I'm leaving. I'm gonna expand my business."

"Or try to, right? Cars or drugs?"

"Both. That's the greatest thing that Rock N' Roll has to offer, aside from its music." Kelly said, smiling again.

"I highly doubt that, now. Look at what Rock N' Roll has become. Some ungrateful emo kids supposed escape. Now a day's anyone can make a song without any flippin' talent!" Sparda said, clearly put off by how Rock N' Roll took off, and then landed flat on its ass. Or face.

"Yeah, I sorta agree with you there. Whatever happened to Sex, Drugs, and Rock N' Roll? All we got now is AIDS, crack, and techno!" Kelly said, angry at even thinking about it. Sparda couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Yeah, you do. I don't have to worry about that." Sparda said. At his snide comment, Kelly glared at him.

"This coming from the devil virgin." Kelly said, as he rolled his eyes. Sparda stopped laughing then.

"Shut up! Give me those damn keys!" Sparda yelled.

Kelly laughed. "It's in the ignition, smart one." Sparda glared, and slammed the car door shut.

"Hey! Be careful with this car. And don't try to blow it up this time!" He yelled.

"That wasn't my fault!" Sparda said.

"Yeah, nothings your fault. Now, if you don't mind I got a date to get back to you. He's probably mad." Kelly said, turning to go.

"I didn't need to know that." Sparda said, as he pulled out of the lot in the back of the store.

Driving down I-95, Sparda listened to Shoot to Thrill obscenely loud. You'd think that would deafen him since he had sensitive hearing, but he just bobbed his head not really caring about anything else. He arrived home without any trouble, and sighed when he parked his brand new car.

He lived in a brown stone three story town house in a working class neighborhood. Sparda walked into his house, shutting the door behind him. He did his routine check of the house, while putting spells in place. When you're a demon traitor, you can never be too cautious. Once he was finally able to relax, he kicked off his shoes and laid sprawled on his bed.

Sparda couldn't recall when or for how long he drifted off, but when he awoke the insistent ringing of the phone was loud and clear in his head. He fell off his bed, disorientated and ran to his phone.

"Hello," Sparda answered.

"Is this Julian Luna?" A man's voice said on the other line.

Annoyed Sparda replied, "Who's this?"

"This is detective Warren Taylor. I'm with the NYPD. This is Mr. Luna, right?" Taylor said.

_Aw, shit. _Sparda thought. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, but cops tend to be crooked, especially if they had Underworld influence giving them reason to raise hell. It wouldn't be the first time he had a run in with the law.

"This is he. What can I do for you?" Sparda said.

"We would like to ask you a few questions is all." Taylor said, nonchalantly.

"About what?"

"A man named Kelly Peterson. He was found dead this morning."

* * *

Author's Note:

Dun dun duuuu! Oooh! Cliffhanger!

Whodunit?! Find out in the next chapter!

By the way (Whatever happened to Sex, drugs, and rock n' roll? All we've got now is AIDS, Crack, and Techno!)

If you listen to Guns N' Roses Sex, Drugs, and Rock N' Roll, then you'll hear that in there. I made a playlist of a bunch of rock and some metal songs from AC/DC, Guns N'Roses, Kidd Rock, Metallica, Velvet Revovler, Clutch, Motley Crue, Iron Maiden, and Van Halen.

When i thought about doing this, i had just saw a commercial for the Devil May Cry 4 video game, and i was watching Supernatural. I started it a looong time ago, but didn't get my inspiration back until i finished reading this mytery novel. It was called La Vida Vampire. In my opinon it's a book strictly for girls because I'm sure if i a guy read it, he'd be like what the fuck? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

R&R, PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch.3 I'm On A Highway To Hell**

Sparda showed up to the police precinct at 8:30 sharp, wanting to get this over with. He understood why he would be a suspect. After all, he was one of the people that saw Kelly hours before he died. He was truly sorry for that, though.

A man in his early forties, with graying hair at the edges met Sparda at the entrance. "Mr. Luna, correct?" He said, extending his hand.

Sparda didn't take it, but nodded his head. "I'm detective Warren Taylor. The one that called early. If you would please follow me this way." Taylor said, leading Sparda down narrow hallways. They finally came to a room with a barded window and a hidden camera somewhere in the corner. There was a large metal table in the middle with four metal chairs.

Inside the room, there was a younger man in his late twenty's with dark brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair. She was dressed in a red shirt with a black vest and black pants and boots. Her gun holster was exposed showing large gleaming twin automatics. Sparda's gaze was glued to the guns knowing that he recognized them somewhere. They were custom made for her.

"Mr. Luna, this is my partner Tate Parker." Taylor said, motioning to the man. "And this is Eva Williams. She's been brought in as an expert, and will help with the investigation." Eva nodded her head at Sparda, her cold cobalt eyes assessing him. Her eyes widen a bit when she noticed a few things about him. She then glared, and fingered her guns.

"An expert at what?" Sparda questioned, glaring back at her.

"She's dealt with unusual cases that have…to do with the occult." Taylor explained.

That was all Sparda needed to hear. She was a hunter, and Kelly died by a demons hand. Or by a human that was working for demons. And Eva probably noticed his shadow, and the way his eyes shimmered.

_Damn. She'll probably try to kill me now_, Sparda thought.

He returned his attention back to Taylor and his questions. "What were you doing with Peterson hours before he was killed?" Taylor asked.

"I needed a car." Sparda replied. He already knew better than to give information over willing to cops. If they asked the right questions, then they would get they're answers.

"What'd you need a car for?" Eva interjected, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, I live pretty far from Kelly, ma'am." Sparda said, with a smile. Eva glared at him again, and Sparda knew which buttons he needed to press.

"What were you doing that you needed a car? You weren't at home?" Taylor asked.

Sparda shook his head. "No, I ate out. When I came back to my car a few blocks away…it, uh, blew up." Sparda said, sheepishly.

Taylor glared at him, while Parker looked up sharply. Eva laughed. This time Sparda did glare at her, showing he was more than annoyed. He loved his car, and this bitch had the nerve to rub it in.

"Did you report this?" Taylor asked.

Sparda shook his head. "So, someone blows up your car, and you don't report it because?" Taylor said, waiting for Sparda to fill in the blank.

"It was late, I was tired, and I didn't feel like it." Sparda said.

Taylor glared at Sparda. "If someone blows up your car then I think it would be wise to report it! Does someone have it out for you or something?" Taylor said, not understanding it.

"Yep. Lots of people want me dead. I can't even begin to imagine how many people, either." Sparda said, looking at Eva this time.

"What kind of car was it?" Parker, who'd been quite the whole time, asked.

"A midnight black 1960's Charger." Sparda replied.

"Where did you get it from?"

"Kelly." Taylor and Parker shared a look.

"What kind of car are you driving, now?" Taylor asked.

"A red and black 1970's mustang. How's this going to help?" Sparda said.

"Where going to have to confiscate your vehicle." Taylor said.

"What?! Why?" Sparda yelled.

"That description fits the vehicle that left the sight of the crime right before his nephew found him." Taylor said, gravelly.

Sparda winced inwardly. If Kelly really was killed by a demon attack, then it wasn't pretty. He felt sorry for his nephew. He was a nice kid that would never be the same. "So, I'm a suspect?" Sparda asked, even though he was pretty sure.

"Yes, you are. So you better not leave town." Taylor said, warning him. That was something unexpected. Detectives usually never answer the suspects questions. They usually dodge them and launch their own. "For now, however, we're going to have to keep an eye on you. Ms. Williams will be a tag along just so she can keep an eye on you for us." Taylor said.

"What?! I'm not babysitting him!" Eva protested, panic evident in her eyes.

_So she was planning to kill me_, Sparda thought a smile crossing his features.

Eva glared at him, the urgent need to get rid of him evident in her mind. Sparda could feel her homicidal anger, and stood.

"Okay, so if were done here I would like to get back to sleeping." Sparda said, wanting to get away from Eva. She wasn't scary, she was just…insane. Sparda had dealt with insane woman enough times that his nine lives were almost up, so to speak. Each time he dealt with one crazier, he came that much closer to death.

"You can leave. Stay in touch." Taylor said, gathering his notes. Sparda couldn't leave faster.

"Hey! Hey, Luna!" A woman's voice called.

Sparda looked back to find Eva trying to catch up with him. He weighted his options. If she tried to pull anything he could just do a speedy and leave her ass. He went with that one, and waited for her to catch up. "Can't wait to get me outside, huh?" Sparda said, testing her to see how far she would go.

"I actually would like to do a little investigating of my own, if you don't mind?" Eva said, asking it like a question. The tone of her voice suggested otherwise, though. She would get her answers one way, or another.

"I actually do mind, but hey, knock yourself out." Sparda said, walking a head. Eva fell in step again next to him, and didn't speak until they reached the parking lot. "Are you going to give me a ride home, or try to get me in a secluded spot then kill me?" Sparda asked, his eyes shifting for a moment.

"Neither. For now." Eva said, getting into the driver seat of a blue Explorer. Sparda got into the passenger seat and gave Eva a scrutinizing look.

"You wanted some questions answered." Sparda said.

"Yeah. What was the place called?" She said, backing out of her parking spot. Sparda rolled his eyes. He didn't realize she meant to stick to the investigation.

"Bobby's Cellar. Why?" Sparda said, bored. Eva came to a stop.

"Then…you're a hunter. You hunt your own kind. Why?" Eva asked, unsettled. She had never met a Devil that hunted their own kind. She heard of them, but the one that sat in front of her didn't feel right.

"Do I need a reason?" Sparda asked, leaning against the soft leather of his seat.

"I would think so. A devil without a reason to kill its own kind is the same as a human murdering people." Eva said coldly, staring at Sparda.

He chuckled.

"Nice analogy. I'm sure you wouldn't care as long as I don't start killing humans." Sparda replied, a smug look on his face.

"That still remains to be seen." Eva countered.

"So your saying you don't believe me?"

"No I'm saying I don't trust you?"

"What's the difference?"

"Trust and belief are two completely different things. Beliefs are thoughts that are hard to change. Trust is something that you give to someone." Eva said, driving again.

Sparda thought about that.

"Really. So, when you say that you don't trust me, your saying that you're not gonna give me a chance?"

"Don't flatter yourself, demon. You may choose to fight against your own kind, but that doesn't change the fact that you've done some unthinkable things. I probably wasn't even born yet to witness it, but I know not to trust your kind. Your all liars." Eva grounded out.

Sparda stared out the window.

"A couple of things I want to correct." Sparda said, as the car suddenly came to a stop. Eva tried the key, but it wasn't working.

"Demons and Devils are separate species. I'm, as you already mentioned, a devil. Not a demon. Demons are lesser, weaker beings. They don't have the mental capacity to plan effectively. Of course, however, that depends solely on who their creators are. Most don't make them smart enough, or strong enough to overpower them. Next, not that it's any of your business, but when I decided to fight against the devils that had preceded me it was a very long time ago. Your great grandfather wasn't even born, yet. And yes, I did do something's before I switched sides. Things that you or your kind couldn't even dream up. Oh, yeah, before I forget. Demons and Devils don't lie. It's ingrained into us. We may twist the truth, but not lie." Sparda said, angrily.

His eyes had completely shifted over to their natural crimson color. She was a hunter, but didn't know a damn thing about the very thing she hunted. She was just another angry victim wanting to get revenge.

That's what pissed Sparda off the most about humans. They somehow came up with the idea that they would always be the victims. Of course, he couldn't vouch for the things that his kind had done to humanity, but he didn't see the need for them to kill with such prejudice.

This hunter sitting next to him…she probably killed more innocent demons and devils then she killed evil ones!

Sparda got out of the car, angered by her stupidity. Not waiting for what she had to say, he walked down the street not giving a crap about what anyone else thought.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Eva shouted.

"Away from you. You've pissed me off." Sparda said, turning the corner. He ignored her further, and once he was far enough away from the public eye he leaped a building in one bound and disappeared into the morning mist.

Instead of going back to his home like he thought he would, Sparda ended up going to Bobby's Cellar for a early morning drink.

"What the hell are you doing here this freakin' early?" Bobby said, surprised.

Sparda grunted, not used to being awake this early.

"Gimme whiskey. No ice." Sparda said, dropping into a stool at the bar.

Bobby retrieved his glass. "So tell me what happened. What's got you in a drinking mood at ten in the morning?" Bobby asked, pouring the liquor in the glass.

Sparda downed it in one go. "The police questioned me. Kelly's dead." Sparda said, lying his head down on the counter.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. But I know that's not what's got ya down." Bobby said, sounding a bit remorseful.

"I met a hunter at the police station. She was a bit homicidal, if that's what you call women nowadays." Sparda replied.

Bobby gaze him a crazy look. "Woman? Was she blonde? Have two big guns?" Bobby questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Sparda asked.

Bobby laughed loud and hard. "That's Eva! She's a bit difficult at times, but she is a good hunter. Earn her trust and you'll see what I mean." Bobby said, pouring more whiskey for Sparda.

"Earn her trust, my ass. She doesn't even know what the hell it is she hunts. I bet she's killed more innocent's then bad guys." Sparda spat, sipping his drink.

"Sounds like you like. I could talk to her, tell her who you really are, if you--'' Bobby said, but was cut short.

"Hell no!! Why would I ever be interested in that…woman?! She's stupid and insane!" Sparda said, gulping down his drink. It burned in his throat, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep anyway. "I'm tired." Sparda said, a loud. He stood from his bar stool and turned toward the door.

Standing in the door way was a very angry Eva. "Going home, right?" She said, angrily.

They traded glares, until Bobby broke it up. "All right, alright. The both of you chill out. There's no reason for either of you to get into a fight. Eva, you've got to understand that he's welcome in here. Now, if you two want to kick each other's ass take it out side." Bobby said, standing in between them.

Sparda growled. "I was just leaving, anyway." Sparda walked past Eva without a word.

Eva huffed in anger, and sat at the bar where Sparda had just vacated. "I don't understand why you let him in here." Eva said, glaring at nothing particular. Bobby shook his head.

"I don't know why you hate him. You don't even know him."

"I don't need to know him. He's scum, just like the rest of 'em."

"Sweetheart, you got a lot to learn."

* * *

Author's Note:

Yatta! The thrid chapter is here!

Two in one day! I bet you guys love me for not being lazy this one time!

I haven't even started on the next chapter because i wanted this one up before i started it. Anywho, tell me what you think!

R&R, PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch.4 I've Been Down This Road Before**

When Sparda was finally able to get home, he took a hot shower and slept. He didn't wake until he startled awake by someone banging on his door. "Again with this shit?" Sparda mumbled, groggily.

"What do you want?" Sparda growled as he opened his door. It was only one o'clock, but it felt like six a.m.

"Get dressed. There's a demon on the loose." Eva said, pushing her way through his door. She looked around his home with a trained eye, noting the wards he put up to keep Demons from finding him. "Why so many wards? You paranoid or something?" Eva asked, looking around at the expensive furniture.

"How did you find me?" Sparda demanded, standing at her back. She turned around to look at him.

"Your registered. It wasn't that hard. I would think that a demon like you would be more…down graded." Eva said, smirking while he glared at her.

"First of all, it's Devil. Second of all, just because I'm hunter doesn't mean I have to live like the rest of you." Sparda said, smirking as Eva glared at him.

"What the fuck's that mean? Live like the rest of you?" She demanded.

Sparda smirked. "Oh, I think you know what that means. Living from paycheck to paycheck. Barely making ends meet. That sounds like what a hunter of your caliber lives like." Sparda said with a smile as he walked away leaving Eva fuming in anger.

"Oh, and because you live like a king you think you know everything, right?" Eva ground out. She was ready to just kill him, and be done with another demon.

"More like a prince. And I've seen how you humans live. The corrupt bureaucrats making decisions so the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. While the poor steal from the rich, and get hunted down because of it. Yeah, I've seen it happen. And there's your type. You steal from the poor, and rich not discriminating between the two. You do what you have to, to get by. Right?" Sparda said, behind a closed door.

Eva had, had enough of this demon. She took one of her automatics from her holster, and flicked the safety off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those wards you mentioned earlier, they react to homicidal intentions." Sparda said. Eva smirked.

"Sure they do. If that were true I wouldn't be alive, now." Eva said, fingering the trigger. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but she wasn't stupid enough to try and see if it worked.

"It does. But only to the ones I perceive to be a threat." Sparda said.

"You sonofa--'' Eva said, grabbing the door handle. She was going to the plug holes into that smug bastard.

Sparda grabbed her gun wrist as the door swung open. Eva was caught by surprise and a little shocked at what he was wearing. A suit. He was wearing a suit. No tie. _He doesn't look that bad. What the hell am I talking about?!_ Eva thought, glaring at him.

"Let me go." She said, her cold blue eyes glaring at him. Sparda chuckled at her.

"Why should I?" He said, cocking his head. Eva's eyes widen. She could feel her heart speeding up. Panic beginning to take control of her system, and she couldn't stop it.

"I said let go of me!" She screamed, reaching for her other gun.

Sparda spun her around, so her back was to his chest. He took hold of her other wrist, twisting gently so the gun fell into his hands. He took her other gun, and pushed her down. Eva twisted to look up at him. Sparda took the magazines, and remaining bullets out of the guns and dropped them at her feet. He shook his head part sadness, and frustration.

"Even someone who's been at it for as long as you, can crack and panic at the drop of a hat." Sparda said, walking away from her.

"Wait! What about the demon?" Eva asked, fighting to control her breathing.

"What about it?" Sparda said.

"You're not going to do anything about it?" Eva asked, quietly. Sparda poked his out from a doorway, staring at her.

"Why should I?" He asked, assessing her.

Eva blinked. "Why not?"

Sparda stared at her another long moment before answering her. "Let someone else do it. Don't call me for every little thing when you humans are quite capable of taking care of things." He said coldly ducking his head back into the doorway.

Five minutes later, Sparda walked out of his home to find Eva sitting on the bottom steps to his house. "Why are you still here? I thought you left to go after that demon?" Sparda said, staring down at Eva.

She shrugged. "I don't feel like hunting. I called someone else to take care of it, anyways. Where are you headed?" Eva said, looking up at him, not moving from her perch on the bottom stoop.

"Doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does. Have you forgotten about the investigation? I'm to accompany you, remember?" Eva said, smirking evilly.

Sparda scrunched his nose. "You're not going anywhere with me looking like _that_."

Eva glared at him, offended.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Eva said, looking down at her attire. This time she was wearing a white 'The Who' shirt with black jeans, and a red jacket to hide her gun holster. Her hair was tied back into a tight pony tail, and she slouched her posture.

"Are you serious?" Sparda asked, in disbelief looking her up and down.

"Oh, I see. This is one of those high society meetings, isn't it?" Eva said, smiling. _All the more reason for me to go and screw up his reputation_, Eva thought, evilly. "Uh-huh. And if you showed up with me there, it would…" Eva said, waiting for him to fill in the blank. Sparda just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied, going to 2007 dark grey charger.

"I thought you only had that mustang?" Eva said, walking next to him. "Well, you _assumed_ wrong." Sparda said, getting in. Eva got in the passenger side, putting on her seat belt. Sparda glared at her.

"What?" Eva said, at his stare.

"Get out." Sparda demanded.

"No." She simply said, settling in waiting for Sparda to start the car. Sparda growled.

"Don't play games with me. I don't have time to be babysitting you--'' Sparda began.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear correctly? I'm not exactly here because I want to be. If you haven't forgotten, Taylor--'' Sparda scoffed.

"Oh, shut up. So what if Taylor told you to follow me around, yesterday you didn't want to. What's the change of heart all the sudden?" Sparda said, annoyed. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and drive, already. What are you so afraid of?" Eva said, glaring at him.

"I won't be responsible for your death! And so help me if I even get nicked I'm coming after you." Sparda warned. Eva laughed in his face.

"What the hell? Are you afraid of breaking a finger nail?!" Eva asked, laughing. Her laugh died in her throat as Sparda threw his charger into reverse, and gunned the engine. If it weren't for the seat belt she would've flew into the windshield.

"Jackass." Eva said, glaring at the window now. Sparda smirked. "Devil, actually."

Sparda stopped the car at the front of the Hilton Hotel, letting the boys in valet take his car away. Eva caught up to him as he walked in.

"You checking in?" She asked, looking around. Now she knew why he didn't want her coming with him. The occupants in the room were nothing, but demons. Or Devils as Sparda kept correcting. None approached, but just looked Eva up and down. Not in disgust, but in amusement. They were all beautiful people, nothing betraying what they really looked like on the inside. That is, nothing but their shadow.

The dim lighting in the hallways, made their eyes look ethereal. Like big orbs reflecting moon light. One of the female devils smiled up at Sparda. Her head was shaved, yet she still retained her beauty.

"You finally get a girlfriend, Sparda? She's very pretty." The Devil said, turning her smile to Eva.

Sparda rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Persephone." Sparda said, walking away from her.

"Sparda?" Eva asked. She knew that name somewhere.

"What?" He said, walking a little faster.

"Don' I know that name?" Eva thought out loud.

"No, you don't. So refrain from asking questions, here on out." Sparda snapped. He wasn't angry at her…who was he kidding. Hell yes, he was angry at! She had insisted on coming, and now everyone was paying a lot more attention to him than usual.

"Fine." Eva said, glaring at him.

Upon getting to the final hallway, Sparda knocked on a mahogany door. A moment later a thin young man answered the door. His eyes widen, and he moved out of the way to let Sparda and Eva in. His head was bowed low in honor of respect. Eva noticed his shadow and thought to herself, _He must be demon, by the way he acts._

"Belias. You wanted to see me?" Sparda said, staring at the Devil.

Belias was a large devil that could've passed for a retired linebacker. He had salt and pepper military buzz cut hair, and seemed to look like a bulldog in a tailored suit. 

_He looks angry,_ Eva thought.

Belias turned to Eva, noticing the bulge in her jacket. He sniffed the air and could smell the distinct scent of metal and gunpowder. He could also feel the demonic energy in her bullets. His eyes narrowed on her.

"What's a hunter doing here?" Belias said, in a gruff voice.

"Ignore her. Tell me what you want?" Sparda said, indifferent. Belias turned his glaring gaze on Sparda. Sparda glared back.

"What do you want, Belias?" Sparda said, his eyes beginning to shimmer violently.

Belias sighed. He chuckled, and leaned back into his leather couch. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm not yet accustomed to being near a human hunter that doesn't have homicidal intentions." Belias said, offering Eva an apologetic smile.

Sparda turned his head away as a smile crossed his features. Eva just crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.

"Come, sit my old friend. How long has it been? One thousand, two thousand years?" Belias said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Sparda turned serious again.

"Cut the crap. It's only been a century. Now, for the third time, what do you want?" Sparda said, growing impatient.

"How cruel. It's been that long and you don't even want to catch up on old times." Belias said, a small smile crossing his features. Sparda glared at him, his eyes now shimmering to a crimson color.

"I suggest you forget those times. Now, I won't ask you again." Sparda growled, his anger smothering the room. The lowly demon near the door cringed, and Eva turned to look at him. She looked back at Belias and Sparda.

"I've called you hear to warn you. Mundus has a new favorite." Belias said, leisurely.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sparda asked.

"Sparda, you don't think that Mundus has forgotten about you? He can't have two favorites, now. And the new general will have your head at any cost." Belias said, leaning forward.

Sparda crossed his arms. "And? Who is this new general?" Sparda asked.

Belias chuckled. "That, I don't know. You'll have to find out by yourself." He leaned back into his seat, signaling that he was done talking.

Sparda rolled his eyes, and left.

"That was a waste of time." Sparda said, as he waited outside for his charger.

Something was bothering Eva. Belias was a devil that mentioned Mundus. Every hunter knew who Mundus was. They all knew the legend behind his fall as well. And who was the one that…Eva looked at Sparda.

General…Sparda…Favorite…Mundus? She stared at him a long time until he began to stare back.

"What? See something you like?" Sparda said, smirking at Eva. _No, way! There's no way that he can be The Legendary Dark Knight_! Eva thought, shaking her head. _Besides, it was said that he became a human. This Devil is clearly not human_.

"Look, I'm sorry for not warning you earlier. But I did tell you not to come along with me, so if your freaked out than oh well. Not my problem." Sparda said, crossing his arms. Eva glared at him.

"There's no way you can be That Sparda. Your too much of an asshole." Eva said, staring out over the terrace. Sparda didn't say anything for a while, and when he did he sounded almost angry.

"And what if I am that Sparda? What would you do? Furthermore, what do you care?" Sparda said, looking at her.

"I don't care. I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't try to kill you anymore, that's for sure." Eva said, looking away because she saw the way his shoulders shook with laughter and wanted to pummel him for it. "Shut up, and drive me back." Eva said, as his charger was brought to him.

"Whatever, you want." Sparda said, holding the door open for her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Now, i think this chapter was very good, although in my mind, i think i could've been better. (I was just being lazy, and wanted to get it up.)

Anyway, i was contemplating for a while how i wanted Eva to find out Sparda's true identiy. I'm sorry if i confused you with Sparda's name.

Sparda is Julian Luna. That's his public name around human's.

Anywho, R&R plz!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch. 5 Up On The Hill**

"Tell me more about Mundus. Why is it that you demons rebelled against him?" Eva asked, cleaning out her guns on an expensive wooden desk.

Sparda glared at her. "Don't you mean devils?" Sparda snapped.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! Stop getting all pissy every time I say demon and not devil. I know the difference, I just use demon as a general terminology. Jeez..." Eva said, shaking her head. When Eva first heard of the legend of Sparda, she had no idea he was a real asshole in person. The legend said he was a generous and kind devil that gave up everything for the sake of humanity. Eva wonder how much everything was to him.

"That's like saying all black guys look alike." Sparda said, handing Eva a can of ginger ale. Eva rolled her eyes and took the can. "Well, Mundus is emperor of the underworld. Once, he conquered the underworld he went on to conquer the human world. Really, if we hadn't rebelled when we had, all this would've been his." Sparda said, throwing his arms up to indicate the whole world.

"Belias said you were his favorite. What did he mean by that? Were you his favorite solider or something?" Eva asked, assembling her guns.

Sparda stopped pacing. He sighed. "I'd rather not talk about that. It's…a lot more complicated than talking about what I know about him." Sparda said, thinking back to when he first met Mundus. He was barely in his prime, and already great things were expected from him. From both his father, and his king. He could remember the overpowering smell of blood that stained his bed chambers. Sparda stopped his train of thought, shook his head and turned to Eva again.

"What else was it that you wanted to know about?" Sparda said as he looked up at her.

Eva stared back at him, not knowing what to feel for him. Guilt? Sympathy? Eva looked away.

"Umm, tell me the legend." She said, leaning back into her seat.

Sparda chuckled. "Why? It's just a story that everyone knows." Sparda said, beginning to pace again.

"But not everyone knows it like you do. The legend that I've heard is something someone else fabricated based on that so called story." Eva said, looking up at him. Sparda opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang. He shrugged, and walked over to it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Luna?"

"Yes?"

"This is detective Warren Taylor. Do you remember me?"

"Detective, how could I forget. After all I am being accused of murder." Sparda said, rolling his eyes even though Taylor couldn't see the motion.

"Yes, well about that. I'd like you and Ms. Williams to come down to the station for questioning."

"The both of us?"

"Yes, she's being suspected as well. Don't inform her of that, please." Taylor said, sounding pained for even asking.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Depending on traffic, well be there in ten minutes." Sparda said, hanging up on him. He turned to Eva and smirked. "Guess what? You're my partner in crime." Sparda said, sitting on the arm rest of his love seat.

"What?!" Eva shouted, jumping out of her seat.

"Hey, calm down. Let's just get down to the station, first then see what's wrong. Okay?" Sparda said, trying to reassure Eva.

Once, they got to the station, and met up with Taylor he got straight to business. This time they sat in a room with no windows, but a one-way mirror.

"Let's start with what the two of you were doing at the Hilton Hotel, last night?" Taylor said, sitting in front of them.

Sparda cocked his head. He and Eva shared a look, before he answered. "I went to go see a friend."

"Oh, another friend. And what was Ms. Williams doing with you?"

"She insisted on coming."

"And why was that?"

Sparda stared at Eva for an answer.

"You did tell me to follow him around." Eva said, staring back at Taylor.

His eyes narrowed. "You know, it seems to me that every time you go see a friend they end up dead." Taylor said, staring Sparda in the eye.

"What?" Sparda said, shocked.

"All those people that died at that hotel we can't even identify! We can only name the number of casualties, and believe me it's well over the one hundred mark." Taylor said, growing increasingly angry. He knew it was him. It had to be him.

"How did they die?" Eva asked, quietly.

Taylor shoved a manila folder towards her. Eva reached for it, but Sparda got to it first. He flipped through the pictures and swallowed hard. Everyone he knew were in those photos. All the devils that died. Even Belias… but it was as Taylor said. They were unrecognizable. They're weren't even any bones. All there was were ashes.

"How could this have happened?" Sparda asked, setting the pictures aside.

Taylor crossed his arms. "That's what we would like to know, Mr. Luna. First, Kelly Peterson, then an entire hotel! What's next? An entire state!" Taylor said, quickly losing his temper. Too many had died already, and he wanted to prevent something like that from happening, again. The way these victims were dying weren't natural even by a psychopaths standards. Sparda glared up at Taylor, his own patience wearing thin.

"Detective Taylor, you are aware that I knew every single one of those people? It wouldn't benefit me at all to kill any of them." Sparda reasoned.

"That may be true, but right now you're our prime suspect and until we find something to say otherwise, that's going to stay that way. All the victims that have died are all people you knew! Now, why is that?" Taylor said, throwing his hands up.

"Who knows? Maybe someone's gunning for me." Sparda replied, shrugging. Eva stared at him like he was nuts.

"…You think someone's trying to kill you?" Taylor asked, placing his fist on the table.

Sparda shrugged. Right now, he was trying to say anything to get out of hot water. Humans could be so stupid sometimes. It made him wonder why he even bothered saving them.

"Well, my car did explode. Oh, yeah not to mention that both times when I went to go see friends they end up dead after I leave! What do you think, Sherlock?!" Sparda said, glaring at Taylor.

Taylor glared back and huffed in anger. He was mad because Sparda had a point. It did look like someone was trying to kill him, but not only that. "Mr. Luna, if someone really was trying to kill you, don't you think they would've done it by now? I mean really. Why kill your friends? Why not just go for the throat and kill you?" Taylor said, sitting down again.

Sparda shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know." Sparda said, leaning into his chair. It was metal and cold like last time, so it wasn't very comfortable. It only served to agitate Sparda some more.

Taylor just nodded. "Right. And I'm supposed to believe that?" Sparda looked up at Taylor. At that moment, Taylor knew just how dangerous the character Julian Luna really was. All he knew was a glimpse, but that glimpse said a million things.

"During these past few days, too many people have died. All people I've know. Why don't you start asking yourself how you can prevent this from happening again instead of hounding me about it." Sparda said, his eyes shimmering.

Taylor blinked because he saw it. He saw the slight shift in his eyes. Sparda blinked to get rid of the red tint in his eyes, and looked away.

"Funny you should mention that because that's all I keep thinking about. How to stop it from happening, again. Yet, everywhere you go you leave dead bodies in your wake." Taylor replied.

Sparda gave him a rueful smile. "You know, you still haven't told me how they died." Sparda said, crossing his arms.

Taylor looked glared at him as if doing so would do him any good. "They were incinerated from the inside out. All we have are bone fragments and ashes. Nothing more." Taylor said, glaring at Sparda hard.

Sparda closed his eyes as he tried to think of who did it. Of course, no one significant came to mind. He felt sorrow for all those that had died. Every one of those devils that had died were devils that he fought alongside, when the rebellion against Mundus started. They all believed in the same thing. That creatures, no matter how big or small, intelligent or dimwitted, should be a loud a chance to live and prosper. That was what they fought for. What they all wanted in the end.

Sparda rubbed his eyes. Taylor was treading on dangerous ground without even knowing it. Sparda was trying to be civil about the whole thing, but Taylor just kept pushing his buttons. Finally, Sparda stood.

"I think if you ask yourself you'll find that I haven't been the one behind these killings. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get going." Sparda said, moving towards the door.

"We're not finished, yet!" Taylor yelled.

Sparda ignored him and continued walking. Taylor moved to go after him, but his partner Parker stopped him.

"I think that's enough for one day. We won't get anything out of him, and judging by his reaction, I'd say that he wasn't behind the hotel murders." Parker said, dropping his hand to his side.

Taylor huffed, glaring at Eva who stood. "Well, I'd say that didn't go well." Eva said, stretching.

"Why'd he go see that 'friend'?" Taylor asked, Eva.

She shrugged. "He wanted to warn him." She said.

Taylor's eyes narrowed on her. "Warn him of what?"

"Someone's after him. Apparently he used to work for an organization and now the bosses right hand wants his head." Eva lied. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was the truth, just twisted. It wasn't like a crime organization that Taylor and his partner were ever likely to bring down. Not in a million years. Taylor thought this over.

_A crime syndicate…_Taylor thought.

"There was nothing like that in his file." Taylor said, crossing his arms.

Eva shrugged again. "I'm pretty sure if something like that were in his file, it would ruine him." Eva said, leaving.

Taylor watched her go. A crime syndicate didn't make a lot of sense. There was still a lot of thing that were missing. Like how would a crime family be able to murder an entire hotel full of people at the same time, in the same method? It just didn't make any sense.

Eva caught up to Sparda, in the parking lot. "You knew everyone there?" She asked, falling in step beside him.

He nodded. "I fought alongside them during the war." Sparda replied.

Eva did feel sympathy for him then. They were all the same devils that had fought for their own and humanity's freedom. She wanted to apologize to him, but knew he needed to mourn alone. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the car. Once inside the car, Sparda popped in one of his CDs and Van Halen's 'Running with the Devil' came on.

Eva raised a eye brow at him. "Van Halen? Seriously?" Eva asked, casting a side long glance at him.

Sparda smirked. "You don't like Van Halen?" He asked, turning up the volume.

Eva just stared at him. "It's not so much that I don't like Van Halen, it's the song you decided to play. Running with the Devil? Is that supposed to be a pun?" Eva asked, rolling her eyes at him.

Sparda chuckled as the song finished and Sympathy for the Devil came on. Eva groaned, and leaned back into her seat. Sparda chuckled as he drove them over to Bobby's Cellar.

"What are we doing here?" Eva asked.

"Don't you want to find out who was behind the murders? Or is human affairs all you delve into?" Sparda asked, smirking.

"Fuck you! Your attitude is starting to really piss me off! It's the same shit with you!" Eva yelled, drawing attention from patrons as they walked into the bar. Sparda ignored her, going to the skinny black kid playing the old busted arcade games.

"Hey, their Tray. You wouldn't happen to know about some murders would you?" Sparda asked, sitting behind Trayvon.

Tray turned his head, at his name being mentioned. "Yo. You gotta be more specific than that. People die every day and don't make it on the news." Tray said, turning away from the game.

"Oh, but these murders are special. They're all people I knew. And the recent batch of killings have been some really powerful devils." Sparda said, staring at the boy.

Tray tapped his chin in a thinking motion. "Tell you what. You give me five dollars and I give you what I know." Tray said. Sparda rolled his eyes.

_At least his services are cheap_, Sparda thought.

"Fine. What do you know?"

"There's this real bad dude goin' round the block scaring the shit out of all the boys. They callin' him Sam." Tray replied in earnest.

"Sam?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. Like 'Son of Sam'. I hear he got some really bad juju. Fucking up ever' body that get in his way, and taking over ever' body shit. This dude ain't no joke." Tray said, shaking his head.

Sparda thought about that. "He's gotta be a devil. Have you met him in person?" Sparda asked.

Tray shook his head fervently. "Hell nah! I heard one time that he was dressed in a real nice suite, though. You know, something like Armani. I, also, heard that he wrapped, too."

"Wrapped?"

"Yeah, like a mummy. All he need to do next is wrap up his face then he look like a real mummy." Tray said, laughing.

Sparda shook his head. Sparda handed him a five dollar bill, then left.

"A devil wrapped up like a mummy in a Armani suit? That's just weird." Eva said, taking in a deep breath of the night air. During the hours they spent at the station the world outside had turned to twilight. In Bobby's Cellar it had become full dusk.

"It wouldn't necessarily be weird if someone was trying to hide scars, or bruises." Sparda said. He remembered his own scars and the bruises he suffered. He had thought then that he would never heal. Never be able to get away. They had tried to break him, but Sparda had too proud a spirit for that. In the end, he and the other's had rebelled. He shook his head from those thought's knowing that he had no time to be thinking of the past. It was already said and done. Their souls were probably floating around the underworld now.

Sparda had to stop and take a deep breath. He could feel his anger simmering close to the surface, knowing that his eyes were probably glowing a bright red. He closed his eyes, and attempted to calm himself. When he felt calm again, he opened his eyes.

"You alright?" Eva asked, staring at him.

Sparda smirked at her. "Ah, I had no idea you cared."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Get bent, perv."

Sparda smiled as they walked to his car. He felt somewhat relieved that she hadn't asked what was wrong with him. He would've have to give her an explanation on why he couldn't give her an explanation. And that he just didn't want to do.

"Should I drop you off?" Sparda asked, once they were both seated in the car.

"No, just take me to your place." Eva replied.

Sparda looked at her. "Why?"

Eva looked back at him. "Because my bike's near you place." She said.

"Bike? Your ride a motorcycle?" Sparda asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Eva asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sparda put his hands up in defense, shaking his head. "No, no. No problem here." He said, starting up the car.

"Good." Eva said, leaning into her seat.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, here's the chapter for Sympathy for the Devil. It would've been up yesterday, but i had some complications.

This chapter was actually harder to write because I got writer's block, and I didn't know where to go with interagation scene. That was most annoying.

Not to mention, I finally got another idea on my Final Fantasy story!

Yatta for me!

Anywho, R&R, plz!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch. 6 Devil In A Midnight Mass**

After Eva had left, Sparda was left alone to think the rest of the night. In his relief, no one disturbed him. He had to admit though. This devil that was after him…he was quite clever. Sam…why that name? Was it used to strike fear in the hearts of mortal's? Sparda wasn't at all worried about this devil until his allies turned up dead.

That got him a little worried. It wasn't because he didn't have anyone he could trust anymore. It was because who ever had the power to take out that many devils was certainly powerful. Very powerful.

Sparda closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He didn't want to depend on anyone. He hated depending on other's. It unnerved him to say the least when there wasn't something that he couldn't do. He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. This wasn't going to be easy. Who ever wanted him dead, just might get their claws into him.

Thing was…he had no clue who it was.

Maybe if he went to the scene he could find something. Obviously, whoever it was that wanted him dead didn't care if they attracted the attention of mortal eyes. So, maybe they left a clue at the scene. Something that only he could find.

_That must be it,_ Sparda thought. He grabbed his jacket, and used his power's to carry him to the what remained of the Hilton Hotel.

At the front gates, Sparda stared out at the ruins of what once used to be a luxurious hotel. The surrounding buildings were unscathed and still in the pristine condition that he remembered. What remained of the hotel(which wasn't much) was a pile of blackened rubble. There were piles of broken and splintered doors along with what used to be the walls of the entire building.

Sparda stared in disbelief. Everyone he knew was in that building. He didn't know a lot of other people besides the few hunter's he conversed with at Bobby's Cellar. They might also be in danger. Sparda had to find this devil, quickly. He began to shift through the rubble to see if he could find anything that the cops left behind.

Almost immediately he found foot prints that were definitely not made by any human. But that was to be expected. If the devils that died put up any kind of fight then it was expected to find demonic footprints from those that had changed to their original form. He moved on hoping to find some other kind of evidence.

"Looking for something?" Sparda spun around, shoulder's tense. He relaxed only a fraction when he saw it was Detective Tate Parker, Warren Taylor's partner.

"What are you doing here?" Sparda demanded. Parker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all, this is police evidence, now." Parker said, staring at the mess. Sparda sighed and turned away from the Detective. He continued to look around, when the Detective spoke again. "So, what are you looking for?" Sparda shrugged. "So, your just here…playing in the dirt?"

"Officer, what is it that you want?"

"Detective. I want to know what the hell your doing here? You shouldn't be anywhere near here considering that your being accused of murder. Not to mention, that Warren thinks your guilty." Parker said, sternly.

Sparda rolled his eyes. "I don't care what he thinks. I didn't kill them. I'm here looking for anything that the murderer might have left behind. Something you overlooked." Sparda said, pushing broken bricks over with his foot.

"Is that so? And what is it that we may have overlooked?" Parker replied.

Sparda ignored him. He didn't have time to waste talking to him, knowing that there was something here. He could feel it. There was some kind of forceful pull that started to draw Sparda toward it. Almost like it wanted him to find it.

When the pull was at its strongest, Sparda began to move away all the rubble in his path. Parker looked over Sparda's shoulder as he was hurriedly pushing away all the rubble. Sparda's heart stopped for a moment. He saw something he hoped he would never come across ever again.

An amulet.

A family crest.

_His _family crest.

A sinking feeling settled in his gut. He had a clue who this new 'general' was. And he most likely had been watching him the whole time. Sparda spun around in a circle eyes wide, feeling panicked. He was being played. They were playing with him before they killed him. With the crest in hand, he started to walk away.

"Hey, you just can't walk away with that! That's evidence!" Parker yelled. Sparda stopped and glared over his shoulder at the Detective. His eyes shimmered and shifted, and were a pure crimson color. Parker gasped, staring in shock. Sparda's shadow began to shift and move on its own.

"I suggest you don't pursue this anymore. It might be detrimental to your health." Sparda said, walking away.

To Parker, that warning probably seemed like a threat, but in reality Sparda was warning him of the upcoming threat to all that was involved with him even the slightest. Then something like a light bulb went off in his head. Eva. She was in danger.

Dancing to 'Walk This Way' by Aerosmith, Eva was making eggs. She didn't have much in her refrigerator, and made a mental note to go to the grocery store later. But for now she just made eggs as she listened to one of her favorite songs.

Her doorbell rang and she groaned at having been disturbed. She paused her song, and turned the heat down on her stove as she went to get the door. The person on the other side impatiently rang the door bell, again.

"I'm coming! Stop ringing my goddamn bell!" Eva yelled, irritated.

As she opened the door, a man in a dark blue suit with jet black hair was on the other side. He stared at her with piercing brown eyes and Eva immediately realized her mistake in opening the door. She slammed it in the devils face, and ran for her guns.

On the other side of the door the devil laughed, quite amused. "Humans. At least this one noticed I'm not as I seem." He said, chuckling. _This might actually be fun,_ he thought.

Eva grabbed her guns, and all the spare ammo her pockets could hold. This was odd behavior for a devil, or a demon even. They didn't just show up at your doorstep expecting you to politely let them in! That was like a big 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' And this was a devil, so he wasn't going to be easy to take out.

_If Sparda were here, I wouldn't have to worry about fighting this one,_ Eva thought. She shook her head furiously. Why she even spared that jackass a thought she didn't even know, but it would be real nice to have some back up on her side right about now. She peeked behind cover as the door opened, and the devil stepped in. Without another thought, she began firing hitting nothing but air as the devil disappeared. Laughter followed as Eva spun around looking for the demonic bastard.

"Sparda seems to take an interest in you. I can see why. You would make the perfect mate. For a human, anyway." The devil said, right beside Eva's ear.

Instead of jumping like he expected her to do, she swiftly ducked away and fired shots into his chest. The shots pushed him back, and he scowled at her. "That hurts you annoying fly. I was only going to kill you, but now I think I'll humiliate you as well. String you up so Sparda can find his woman, dead and violated. Don't you think that'll be fun. He's become so weak in his 2,000 years of caring for you humans." During his long monologue, Eva had reloaded her pistols.

Revealing herself from cover she yelled, "I don't know what you've heard, but I'm nobody's woman!" And she fired round after round into the devil tearing a scream of pain and anger from him.

"That's enough, you stupid bitch!! I'm going to fucking kill you and make sure that Sparda find's you!" The devil said, his eyes blazing red. He began to rise in the air as his transformation took place.

Eva had never seen a devil in human form transform into its original state. She'd always fought demons and therefore didn't know a damn thing about devils. The only reason why she survived this long was because he liked to talk. His arms began to grow large, and grotesque as they darkened into huge muscles. Eva's eyes went wide as she backed away, still pointing her guns at the devil. She knew she couldn't out run him, and she was quickly running low on magazine clips. Soon she wouldn't have anymore bullets to hold that monster at bay. As if she was holding him back, now.

Before the devil could complete his transformation, a flash of purplish blue flash came out of nowhere and knocked the devil over. He went gliding across the floor crashing into stacks of barrels and crates. When Eva finally looked up, she saw it was Sparda. She stared at him, surprised.

"How the hell did you find me?!" Eva shouted, but was ignored.

Instead, Sparda glared down the devil regaining his footing. He wasn't completely transformed yet, and looked like a monster from a horror movie. The devil glared at Sparda. "Traitor! Hehaha! I hadn't expected to see you so soon. The other's will be disappointed. Especially Hades. Oh well, I suppose I'll just bring him your head and the wench as a gift." The devil said, charging.

He was too fast, and Sparda couldn't dodge him in time. He took the full blow of the attack, but instead of letting him stay on top Sparda used his momentum and threw him off. He got up and prepared for another attack as the devil punched Sparda under his ribcage. There were various pops and cracks as his ribs collapsed and blood gushed from his mouth. Sparda gasped as pain erupted throughout his body. He shut his eyes against the pain. The devil laughed as he grabbed Sparda by his hair.

"Look how far you have fallen…you are nothing, but a rebellious spoiled child that needs to be taught its place and I'll happily deliver you to his majesty. I think I've changed my mind. Your head is much more valuable when it's on your shoulders. I think I'll take you back alive." The devil said with an evil smirk.

Grabbing the devils wrist, Sparda's own hand began to glow a dusky red, and kept getting brighter and brighter. Sparda crushed the bones in the devil's wrist and he screamed in agony, trying to pull himself away from Sparda. He let him go, and stood on his own. Standing tall, Sparda glared at the devil.

"You worthless piece of shit. You've got another thing coming if you think your taking me back there." Sparda said, his voice deepening.

_This is going to be one hell of a fight, _Eva thought backing away from the two.

Sparda changed to his true state in a split second. Instead of his change looking like that from a horror movie, his was like a dark light started from his chest and enveloped his entire body in seconds flat and changed him. He was a little taller than his human self, and his horns sprouting from his head added to his height. Now, the title of The Legendary Dark Knight fit him. His injured side didn't even look like it bothered him anymore.

The devil growled at Sparda as it stood. "You'll pay for that. I'll make you weakling!!" It said, charging.

It moved from side to side so Sparda couldn't track him, and finally landed a blow to the back of Sparda's neck. Wide eyed, Sparda vaulted forward but before he could hit the pavement another blow hit him under his chin upper cutting him. He fell back onto the pavement, pain engulfing his spine. He shut his eyes tight before reopening them to the smirking devil standing above him.

Furious, Sparda kicked out and caught the devil square in the chest. He growled, but before he could draw his clawed hand back, Sparda was on him pounding him with punches. Striking out blindly, the devil hit Sparda in his abdomen and he jumped from the impact. The punch knocked the wind out of him, and before Sparda could recover the devil kicked him off.

He pinned him on the ground by his throat, and began to deliver punches to his face and abdomen. Sparda grabbed his hands and head butted him. He kicked the stunned devil off of him, crawling on top and slamming punch after punch into the devil's face. The devil growled in frustrated anger, grabbing Sparda's face and with all his might throwing him.

Sparda landed with a heavy thud on his back. Pouncing on him, the devil punched Sparda wiping his head back. More blood spilled from his mouth as he was knocked back and forth. Standing him up, the devil drew his hand back. The entire fore arm turned into a long spear.

"Enough of this! I've had enough of your games!" The devil said, about to stab Sparda.

Twisting away from the blade, Sparda avoided it enough so he wasn't stabbed through the chest, but couldn't move fast enough so it landed elsewhere. Sparda screamed in pain as he was stabbed in his side. He clutched his side as he backed away. The devil grinned at Sparda's displacement. Sparda glared at him a red haze covering him. He was tired of fighting, and he wanted to end this before they attracted to much attention. Not to mention…this devil was getting on his nerves.

"Oh, get up! I didn't hit you that hard. Zalera can take a better hit than that, and I should know. I've had a go at her once, or twice." The devil said, grinning like he just ate the canary.

Sparda flew into a rage, then gathering all the strength he had left in him. He tackled the devil, breaking his arm as Sparda launched himself at him. Sparda dug his claws into the devils arm, yanking on it until it came free. The devil screeched in pain trying to get away from Sparda. Turning his own sword-like arm against him, Sparda plunged the blade into the devils throat ceasing all further screams of pain. The only sound left was the blood gurgling cries of the devil and the blade being plunged in over and over again by Sparda.

When the devil's head was barely hanging by a tiny flap of flesh and muscle, Sparda finally stopped. Panting, he stood and walked over to the wall only to slide down it in exhaustion. He was still bleeding, and it didn't look like his devil healing powers were working.

Eva stepped out from cover as soon as the sounds of battle had ceased. She didn't hear that nosy devil anymore, only labored breathing. First thing she saw wanted to make her hurl. The devil causing trouble was dead on the floor with his own severed arm stuck in his throat. Her eyes tore away from the sight as she heard heavy breathing.

Looking around she found Sparda propped up against a wall holding his side, bleeding. He had reverted to his human self again, and looked even worse. He was bloodied and looked like he was in pain. Walking towards him to see if she could do anything for him, Sparda snapped.

"Stay away from me!!" He yelled, gripping in pain.

Eva stopped in her tracks, a little shocked. He had never yelled at her, or ever acted that way to her. But then again, she didn't know him at all.

"Your hurt--''

"I can see that! Tsk, this is what you get for helping other's." Sparda said, bitterly. Eva stared at him wide eyed before anger took root in her mind.

"Well, I didn't ask for your goddamn help! You just came barreling in here without anyone asking! So, don't get all pissy with me when it was you who threw yourself at him!" Eva yelled, her cold blue eyes boring into him.

Sparda looked up, a lot more than anger and pain etched into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. He even fought with himself if he_ should_ say it. He'd lost everything. Eva couldn't know what that was like. Living with it every day, knowing that the people he once cared about he left behind. Knowing that they probably hated him.

Anger blazed in his eyes. They turned completely red. He definitely wanted to say something to her. He wanted to vent. Get angry and thrash her, but he knew that she could probably out run him in his state. "Mind you, you wouldn't be asking for anything had Mundus taken over! You wouldn't be alive! So just be grateful I came when I did!" Sparda yelled, angry at her.

He felt a little childish for even saying that, but he couldn't help it. He needed to get away from her. He could hear sirens sounding in the distance, and looked at the body on the floor. It started to dissolve into dust. Sparda struggled to his feet as Eva stared at him. She didn't feel scared, but she felt…hurt. All she wanted to do was help him. He was seriously injured, and he wasn't healing like she thought he would.

"Your hurt badly. You're not healing. Where are you going to go? You can't go back to your place, obviously you can't stay here. You'll die from your wounds!" Eva shouted as he walked away from her.

Sparda said nothing. He didn't care if he died. He didn't have anything to live for, and he was sick and tired of watching over a species that killed itself over nothing. Besides, he would rather die than go back to hell. Eva stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going?!" She demanded.

Sparda glared at her. "To get away from you. Your pissing me off." Sparda said, walking around her. Eva stared at his retreating back wondering why he acted the way he did.

Walking down alleys and side streets, Sparda did all he could to avoid the police. He had to get back to his place. He needed to get something. If he was going to keep fighting against the Underworld, then he was going to need to keep that key at his side at all times.

It began to rain and the water washed away some of his blood, but not much as he still clutched his side. Not long after, Sparda reached his house. Instead of just unlocking his door, he forced it open knowing he didn't have much time before someone, human or demonic, decided to look for him.

Going to the back of his house, he pulled up a rug and trap door lay underneath. Pulling that open, he ducked inside and felt along cement walls while grunting as his wound bled. Finding a wooden box, he grabbed it and tore it open.

Inside was an amulet the size of someone's palm. It had a giant ruby gem in the middle with a silver chain hanging on it. Sparda grabbed it as he lifted himself off the floor. It was this thing that was holding that seal in place. This was the key to the underworld, and he had no doubt it was what they were after. Clutching the amulet, Sparda left to go.

When he opened his front door, there were cops everywhere pointing guns at him. Taylor along with Parker at his side walked forward. "We probably don't have to tell you, but your under arrest." Taylor said, looking at Sparda with regret.

Sparda glared at Taylor, Parker, and all the other cops surrounding him. He was so close to being discovered. He even had a fleeting suspicion that one of them was even a familiar. And he glared at Parker the most. Clutching the amulet and his injured side, Sparda gave a defeated sigh. "Fine."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, here it is. The sixth chapter to Sympathy For The Devil.

Sorry, I took so long with updating, but I've had a lot of problems at home. Plus, I was goofing off on other stuff. I'm so lazy I don't even wanna watch anime!

Not to mention, I was watching E3 which is the Elctronics Entertainment Expo. It was soooo Cooool!! OMG, I can't wait for half of those games to come out! Of course, i don't even know why seeing as I'm always broke and games are like 60 bucks a pop.

Cries in corner

But I digress. Anyway, sorry again for taking so flippin' long to update. The next chapter is in the works so just read and leave a comment on how you think this went.

P.S. Also, for those of you who actually read the author's note, can you please tell me what you think about the fight between Sparda and the devil. It seemed like a big ass brawl to me. What you think?


	7. Chapter 7

****

Sympathy For The Devil

**Ch.7 Confinement, Escape, & Run!**

In a cell at the police precinct, Sparda sat on an uncomfortable cot still clutching his side which was still injured. He refused any medical attention for obvious reasons, and was now sitting in a puddle of his own blood.

"You should really let us treat you. Your bleeding like crazy, you could--''

"Die." Sparda filled in for Taylor. He felt a little heavier than usual, but otherwise was still conscience. "You only want me to stay alive long enough for conviction." Sparda said, not looking at him.

He was going to have to break out of here soon. They took the amulet, and he couldn't have something so important in the hands of a human for so long. Furthermore, in the hands of a human that could turn it over to demons that were working for Mundus. That wouldn't be good at all.

"I want to find the real murderer. And whoever it is, I know they have something to do with you. Look, we can put you in protective custody. All, we need from you is a name." Taylor said, trying to reason with him.

Sparda chuckled.

He looked up into Detective Warren Taylor's face and laughed loudly. It sounded so absurd. Protective custody? As if they could protect him against Mundus's hordes. Taylor sighed, turning away from the bars. He walked away, realizing he wouldn't get anything from him.

Sparda leaned against the cold stone wall feeling like his strength was being sapped away. His eye lids started to get heavy and he couldn't move around much without feeling too heavy.

"How far have you fallen, brother? Look at you, being held in a cage like an animal by human's. You can't even move." Sparda heard someone say. That voice was familiar, it chilled the blood in his very veins.

"Hades." Sparda said, opening his eyes.

Walking into the light from the street lamps outside, Hades revealed himself. He looked like Sparda, but with neck length hair and was a little taller. Hades shook his head in disappointment.

"Dear brother, you're not even worth killing in a state like this. You're the last of the rebellious devils. What to do with you? I was order to bring you back, dead or alive, but…well, why not make this into a game?" Hades said, a little smile playing on his lips.

Sparda lifted his head to look at Hades. "If you're here, then the cracks in the seal are bigger than I thought. I'll have to fix that." Sparda said, ignoring Hades previous comments.

Hades stared at Sparda, a look on his face he couldn't quite describe.

"You know, it's because of you that I have this." Hades said, pulling his shirt apart to reveal a tattoo on his chest. It was some kind of ancient symbol.

Sparda looked on with disinterest not really caring about his predicament.

"You see…ever since you left, we've had it the hardest." Hades said, anger filling his voice.

Sparda then glared at him. "Your just selfish. You knew what Mundus was doing to…us all. And you knew it was only a matter of time before he moved on to someone else. You knew, all his plans and yet you did nothing. Why? So you could save your own skin!" Sparda barked in anger.

Hades was insane if he thought he could evoke sympathy from Sparda. He didn't have sympathy for the helpless humans 2,000 years ago. Why would he even dare to think he could get that kind of treatment from his brother?

Hades glared at Sparda.

"You think I knew? You think I was trying to save myself? Sparda, if I was going to save myself, I wouldn't have stayed with Mundus. You have no idea what it is he does to us. Our own mother--''

"Shut up!!" Sparda yelled.

He didn't want to hear a thing Hades had to say about their mother. He was well aware what it was they did to the family's of traitors. Walking closer to the bars until Hades touched them, he pulled the bars apart far enough for there to be a gaping hole.

Sparda stared at him, apprehensive. Hades stopped within mere inches of him, staring down at him. Kneeling down to one knee, Hades pulled away Sparda's bloody hand from his wound. Being accustomed to pain, Sparda kept his face neutral.

Hades sighed, reaching into his pocket for a few green orbs. Placing the orbs on the wound, Sparda's body immediately absorbed them. It did little to heal him, only to stop the bleeding. Now, Sparda would have to do the rest in order to heal himself.

Hades looked up into Sparda's face wondering what was going through his mind now. "I won't take you back. But I will bring that amulet to Mundus. I will reopen the portal." Hades said, leaving.

He disappeared into the shadows the same way he came in. Sparda waited a minute before he pushed to his feet. About time he made his escape.

Staring at a stack of papers, and drinking steaming hot coffee in a Styrofoam cup Taylor wasn't prepared for both the intruder and fire alarms to go off. He stood, dropping his coffee knowing that it had something to do with Julian Luna. Running out of his office, he spotted Parker running towards him. "What the hell is going on?!" Taylor yelled, looking about as people made their way to the stairs. "I don't know, but I bet it's got something to do with Luna!" Parker yelled over the loud din of the alarms. Taylor nodded. "Come on! We gotta check Luna's cell!"

When they got to the holding pen, Sparda wasn't there. The bars were pulled all the way apart, and bloodied footprints were leading away from the cell. Taylor stared at the bars then at Parker as if he could provide any answers. "That necklace…he's probably after that! After all, why else would go back to his house?!" Taylor said, running towards the evidence locker. Parker followed close behind.

In the evidence locker room, Taylor quickly found Sparda's amulet. He grabbed it feeling a bit relieved that it was still here. Although, not much at the memory of those bars pulled apart.

He was just about to leave, when he turned around and a gun was shoved in his face. Parker on the other end, glared at him.

"What are you doing Tate?" Taylor asked, staring at him with confusion on his face.

"I'm taking that amulet, that's what."

"Why? What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to bargain with it. This amulet…hehehe, for anything I want! You see, this is what binds them. If I give it to them, then I set them free and that means I'm in their good graces." Tate said, sounding a bit delirious.

Taylor stared at him still confused and shocked. With the gun still pointed at him, Tate inched forward and snatched the amulet from his hands.

"Who's they, Tate? Who are going to give it to?" Taylor said, keeping his cool.

"Who the fuck do you think?! I'm giving it to his brother! Luna's brother, or whoever the hell he is!" Tate said, inching toward the door.

"Luna's brother? What's his name? Can you tell me that?" Taylor asked, hoping to not anger Tate anymore.

He was already antsy, and he knew from past experiences already that you shouldn't piss off a hostage taker. Not to mention, _he_ was the hostage. Tate laughed, and lowered his gun just a fraction of an inch.

"Sure, why not. It won't matter. By the time the human race figure's out what happened, they'll look like last week's leftovers. His brother's name is **Hades**. **Hades** is under orders from **Mundus**. And **Mundus**…well, Mundus get's what he wants." Tate said, a look crossing his face as if he just realized what he was doing. Taylor didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew for sure that it was a bad idea for Tate to give that amulet over to this Hades.

"Tate…look at me." Taylor said, gaining his attention again.

Tate stared at him, a look of regret crossing his features. "I don't want to die."

Taylor shook his head, a little alarmed but kept calm. "Tate, you're not going to die. I can help you. You don't have to give them that amulet." Taylor said, taking a step forward.

"You don't understand. I already made the deal. If I don't give them this amulet…then I die." Tate said, shaking his head.

Taylor stared at him. What was so special about that fucking thing anyway?

"I'm sorry Warren, but it's better to be in the devils hand than in his path." Tate said, lifting his gun and firing. "Think of it this way, I'm saving you the pain and anguish of going through what the rest of them will have to." Tate said, walking away.

Taylor's side was bleeding, and he gritted his teeth against the pain. He thought of what could drive a man to such lengths to shoot his own partner. He wonder what happened to the oath Tate took when he became a cop, but what was really bugging him was Julian Luna's true identity.

Blending in with the shadows as best he could with the blinking lights, Sparda swiftly made his way to the evidence locker. He figured that would be the place where they kept the amulet.

Turning a corner, he saw Tate Parker coming from a doorway, holstering his gun. Turning, he saw Sparda staring at him.

"What are you doing out of your cell?!" Tate said, playing ignorant, but it was too late. Sparda already saw the amulet, thus alerting him.

"You?" Sparda said, as realization dawned on him.

Tate ran the other way, not waiting for another word. He ran towards the stairwell. He went up while everyone else went down, Sparda right behind him. Getting to the roof of the building, Tate threw the door open running outside. Sparda followed after him, but stopped in his tracks as he saw Hades.

Hades and two other demons waited on the roof top. Tate went over to him.

"Well, I got you what you wanted and then some." Tate said, gesturing towards Sparda as he caught his breath. Hades looked over at Sparda with a smirk on his face. He then looked over to Tate, holding out his hand for the amulet.

"Don't give it to him!!" Sparda screamed.

Tate glared at Sparda, ignoring him. "I've kept my end of the bargain. Now, you--''

"It's already done, Detective Parker. Everything you asked for." Hades said, his hand still out. Tate sighed handing over the amulet.

"No!!" Sparda yelled. He charged Hades, but was knocked back to the ledge on the other side.

"So sorry little brother, but I do recall telling you that I would take this amulet to Mundus. Just be glad that I don't intend on taking you to him as well. Our family's suffered enough because of you." Hades said, turning the amulet over in his hand. Sparda stood, glaring at him. "I won't give it back to you, but…your always welcome to join me. Think about it. You, me, our family. We could take back our dignity, and slay the king. What do you think about that?" Hades said, staring at Sparda.

The two demons standing next to him stared at Hades back, wide eyed.

"You wouldn't dare betray His Majesty!" The demon to Hades right said sternly.

"No, he wouldn't. He's bound by spell. If he did betray Mundus, than he would suffer excruciating pain before being tortured then killed." The demon to Hades left said.

Sparda stared wide eyed at him. "Is that it? You don't want me to join you, you want to take that spell off. That's what that mark was. A spell. A human spell!" Sparda said, finally realizing it. Of course, that tattoo looked ancient because it was ancient human magic.

Hades clenched his hands, and gritted his teeth. In one swift movement he beheaded both demons without even breathing. He glared at Sparda. "Oh, of course. That's the only reason why I want Mundus dead. Because he put spell on me! You gullible little bastard! If it hadn't been for you, than I wouldn't have a curse put on me! Our family wouldn't have suffered so much shit if you hadn't rebelled!" Hades yelled, his eyes turning red. Sparda glared at him.

"Don't you mean 'you wouldn't have suffered'." Sparda said, between clenched teeth. "Don't give me a bullshit speech about how 'our family' was wronged. You don't give a shit about anyone, but yourself. You didn't then and you sure as hell don't, now." Sparda said, returning the glare Hades gave him.

Hades stayed quiet for a few moments. "If anyone's selfish here Sparda, it's you. Not me." Hades said, as two Devil Knight's formed behind him.

One grabbed him as the other approached Sparda. Sparda backed away, but soon realized there was nowhere else to go.

"Your coming with us, traitor." The devil said, in a deep voice.

Sparda looked down at the street below. There were quite a few people, and if this devil was the kind of devil that Sparda thought he was then he wouldn't follow.

_This is going to hurt_, Sparda thought as he jumped. His stomach lurched as someone's black car came closer and closer. _Hope they got insurance_, Sparda thought as he smashed into the roof of the car.

Glass along with bones shattered, and Sparda's wound started to bleed again. He rolled off of the car, groaning in pain, onto the pavement. A car rolled up alongside him as people began to crowd around him. The passenger door swung open and showed Eva behind the wheel of a grey camero.

"Get in!" She yelled. Sparda crawled over to the car, dragging his broken body inside shutting the door.

Sparda woke up feeling like he was detached from his body. That all changed, of course, when he felt cool small feminine hands touching his side. Without thinking, and more out of reflex he grabbed the hands of the individual that was touching him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Eva said, removing her hands from Sparda's.

He looked about the room noticing how small the room was. There was only one bed(which he was currently occupying), one window, a night stand, two doors(one presumably leading to the bathroom), a in wall sink, and a chair.

"Where are we?" Sparda asked, moving to sit up. Eva removed a bandaged from his side where his wound once was. The skin beneath was unmarred, and without blemish.

"Where at a hotel near the outskirts of the city." Eva replied, crumbling the bloodied bandage and throwing it away. Sparda grunted.

"Couldn't get better accommodation's, I guess." Sparda said, about to get up but realizing his clothes were missing. "What'd you do with my clothes?" Sparda said, sighing. Apparently, she had already seen him naked if she was taking care of him.

"Threw 'em out." She replied, flatly.

"What?" Sparda said, growling.

"Calm down. What the hell were you gonna do? Walk around in bloody clothes all day? Besides, I got you some new ones." Eva said, grabbing a bag and pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. She tossed them over to Sparda, turning around to let him get dressed.

Despite already having seen him naked, she was modest enough to turn her back. Sparda smirked at her squeamishness. Once he was dressed, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. Eva turned, looking up at Sparda.

"Look, I'm sorry for before. I…it was just…it's been awhile since I've had my ass kicked like that, and I guess I was just kind of mad. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Sparda said, apologizing for earlier.

Eva shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Is that what it was? Cause it seemed to me you were pissed off about something else. Who was that devil, anyway?" Eva asked.

Sparda shook his head. "I didn't know him, but it was likely…" Sparda trailed off wandering if he should tell her.

"Likely what?" Eva asked, staring at him.

Sparda sighed, sitting down at the foot of the bed. He gestured for her to sit, so he could tell her everything. If she was going to be involved with him anymore, than she deserved to know. "I…think that the devil that attacked you was actually sent by my brother. Right before I went to your place I went back to the Hilton Hotel. I was their searching for anything that the cops might've missed."

"And you found?" Eva inquired.

"I found a family crest. _My_ family crest. After seeing it, I thought of you." Sparda said, blushing a little at how that sounded.

Eva smiled. "Because whoever was watching you also knew I was hanging around you. Which probably was that devil, right?" Eva said.

Sparda nodded. "Who's Zalera?" Eva asked.

Sparda tensed. She couldn't keep her mouth shut on that subject any longer because whoever she was, after that devil mentioned her Sparda flew into a rage. Sparda looked up at her. He sighed, growling.

"Zalera…is my mother." Sparda said, looking away from her.

Eva didn't know what to say to that. She remembered back to what the devil said about her, and felt sorry for him. "Sorry, I asked." Eva said, shaking her head.

Sparda gave a weak smile. "It's…all my fault, really. I should have taken them with me instead of just leaving them behind." Sparda said, kicking himself mentally.

Eva stared at him for moment before, sighing and changing the subject. "So, tell more of what's happened so far. Why were you at the police station?"

"I got arrested. I went back to my place to get something and when I came out the cops were there." Sparda said, explaining flatly.

"What was so important that you went back to get?"

Sparda stared at her. "The amulet."

"Amulet?"

"The key to the Underworld." Sparda replied.

Eva blanched, losing all color in her face. "You have it, right?" She asked, a little shakily.

Sparda looked away. "You have it, right?!"

"No, I don't have it--''

"How could you not have it?! Oh, shit! You have a plan for getting it back, right? Please, tell me you have a plan for getting it back?" Eva said, a little hysterical.

Sparda looked up into her face, noting the fear in her eyes. Low level demons she could handle. A devil she could hold her own. But against a legion of demonic armies…the entire human race was doomed!

She stood, and turned away from Sparda looking out the window. Right now she just needed to calm down. It wasn't going to help either of them getting hysterical. "I'm sor--''

"No, don't apologize. Just finish telling me what happened." Eva asked, turning back to him.

After Sparda finished telling her all the details of what had happened up to now, Eva had a seething look of anger on face.

"That slimy pig!" Eva shouted, referring to Tate.

Sparda looked up at her sharply. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, but an outburst wasn't one of the things on his lists to expect. He smiled anyway.

"I can't believe the selfish nerve some people have," Eva ranted, pacing back and forth. "If I see that pig bastard ever again, I'm gonna shoot his balls off!"

Sparda raised an eyebrow, but laughed it off all the same. Most woman now a day's made threats against the male genders genitals. It shouldn't surprise him to hear it from Eva, but the way she said it made you believe she would actually do it given the chance.

Eva stopped pacing a moment to face Sparda. "By the way, before you came to my place that devil was going on about something."

"What?"

"He was calling me your _woman_. Why? What've you been telling people?" Eva said, glaring at him.

Sparda blushed, covering his face with his hands. "Aww, crap! He said that?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Look, I haven't said anything to anyone, but that-that means…if he thinks…"

"If he thinks what?! Stop babbling and just tell me!"

"He thinks you're my wife! And if he thinks that, then so does Mundus!" Sparda yelled.

He was trying to think of a more subtle way to tell her that in the Underworld, she was his wife now. Eva stared at him, her mouth wide open. Her mouth opened and closed several times.

"I had nothing to do that, so save your anger for later." Sparda said, looking away from her shocked face.

Eva sat down again, not sure what to say. Devils had a weird way of doing things. "So, because I was hanging around you…"

"Afraid so. Sorry, I guess." Sparda replied, rubbing the back of his neck lamely.

He wasn't very good with women, and he was beginning to feel like a child more often now that he kept saying sorry. He shouldn't be feeling sorry. It's not like he went around saying, 'This is my girlfriend.'

Eva rubbed her face, shaking her head. "This is just stupid. Well, start brainstorming because we need to stop Mundus from opening that portal." Eva said, slumping in her seat. Sparda started at her again.

"We?" He said, puzzled.

Eva looked up at him. "Yeah. We. What's wrong with that? You don't want my help?" She asked, glaring at him.

Sparda shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just…we? You would actually be willing to help me?"

"Of course, any sane human being who knew of the events to come would want to stop Mundus from taking control. I don't even want to think of the how this place would look if Mundus took over." Eva said, crossing her arms around herself.

Sparda smiled at her. "Unfortunately, not all humans are like you. Mind if I ask you something kind of personal?" Sparda asked.

"As long as it's not to personal, and I reserve that right not to answer." Eva said, sitting forward.

Sparda nodded. "What got you into hunting demon's? Why do you do it?" Eva paused. She tilted her head to think of a answer for him.

"As for the why, I do it because…well, I want to protect people. It sounds kind of stupid I know I could've done that by becoming a cop, but cops can become victims as well. A badge can only protect you for so long. And as for what got me into it. I had a little brother. He was my only real family. My mother died when I was little, and my father…I hated that man. All he ever thought about was money, and carrying on the family 'legacy'. My stepmother was a bitch, and my stepsister…there's no word to describe how much I hated her.

Anyway, my father the greedy money grubbing bastard that he is, ends up owing an ass load of money to an associate of his. One day this associate shows up to our house ready to collect on my father's payment. Of course, my father doesn't have the money so, his associate tears the house up looking for something valuable. And of course, he finds it. My house back then was like a museum. We had vases and paintings and sculptures. He took it all. I personally didn't care for any of that shit as my room was stark.

Anyway, he comes back the next day still wanting to collect on the debt. When my father doesn't have anything else to give, he gives the only thing he can. His soul. It must've been six months later, because slowly he started to change for the worse. And then, just like that he turns into a demon. He kills my stepmother, my stepsister, and…my four year old little brother. And all while I was hanging out with a friend." Eva explained.

She felt nothing for it now when she spoke about it as it was a long time ago. It didn't bother her as much when she talked about it now, especially when she talked about it with Sparda. She felt she could trust him a little now. He was still a jerk though.

"A devil did this?" Sparda asked.

Eva nodded her head. Sparda was about to open his mouth to apologize for something that he shouldn't be feeling sorry for, when Eva held up her hand. "Would you stop apologizing every time you hear something depressing. Jeez, don't you understand this world is depressing." Eva said.

Sparda smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

"So, about the amulet?"

"We have a little time before the seal is broken completely." Sparda finally said.

"How much time?"

"A couple of days, maybe."

"Oh, is that enough time to get it back?" Eva asked.

"With some help it should be. I'm going to have to call in a favor from some friends." Sparda replied.

"I thought Hades said he got all the devils that participated in the rebellion?" Eva inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"He did. But just because he got those at the hotel doesn't mean he got every single one." Sparda said, smirking.

Elsewhere in the Underworld

"Hahaha! I finally have it. And I have you to thank, Hades. So gracious you are to present me with this gift, yet…where is Sparda?" Mundus asked, the amulet in hand.

Head bowed low like an obedient little servant Hades responded, "He got away, your Majesty. I apologize."

"Hmm…he got away you say. Funny that, my devil knight's tell me he was within your grasp. Why is it then that he so easily slipped away, Hades? Are you to incompetent to catch a child? Your _own_ brother?!" Mundus bellowed, angrily.

"No, your Majesty. Please, give me another chance and I swear I will find him." Hades begged.

Mundus scoffed. "No, I don't think so. Besides, I think I want to catch our little traitor myself. Begin preparations to unseal the portal. Our time to rise has finally come, Sparda." Mundus said, smiling. He was finally going to take revenge on that devil of his. But at least…he would have him back. Sparda was his, no one else's. And most definitely not some human females! He was going to torture the wench that stole his Sparda away.

* * *

Author's Note:

Now I have to admit this chapter was well worth the time it took!

Here it is, Lady's and Gent's! The chapter you've all been waiting!

Sympathy For The Devil Chapter Seven! Woot Woot!

Also, to clear up any confusion: Even though in the game they didn't mention Sparda's family nore did they mention if he had a brother or not, I would like to remind you all that this is just a fanfiction. That means all flames will be burned at the stake, praise will be worishped on a shrine, and any constructive critism will be written down in a memory log and viewed over many times until I've gotten it into my brain.

Anywho, I would like to thank Luna Dagger, and Stanic-Park of Madness for sticking with me this far and giving me all the advice and encourgment thus far! Luv you guys!

R&R, Plz!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch.8 30 Seconds To Lift Off**

Shifting her coat closer to herself, Eva waited on the platform as the train came closer. She trusted Sparda immensely, and she wondered if she should be. After all, this plan in her opinion was suicide.

They had traveled all the way to Michigan to meet up with a certain devil that had eluded the war when the time to fight came. Sparda had told her that some fought for humanity and some fought for Mundus. They're were other's that didn't fight and instead waited to see which side won. When the seal was put in place, they slipped through the cracks and lived under the radar.

Sparda left them alone because even though, they were cowardly they didn't harm any human's.

They were going to see one such devil, who in their case was paranoid beyond all belief. If Eva thought Sparda was bad with his wards and seals, she had yet to see this devil.

The train came with a gust of cold wind, wiping her hair about her face. Annoyed, Eva bat her hair away tucking the stray strands behind her ears. As the train came to a stop, people climbed aboard, pushing to get on.

Eva pushed her way onto the train just as the doors began to close. She stood by the door, ready to bolt if ever the need arose. She was going to regret doing this. _I know I told him I wanted to help, but this is not what I had in mind,_ Eva thought drawing her coat closer still.

As the doors started to close, a man slipped through just as they closed behind him catching what looked like his scarf. He grunted, and pulled the cloth free from the sealed doors. The man had blonde hair, and blues eyes. Anything else past his eyes, Eva couldn't see because of the high collar of his coat and the scarf that he replaced.

All the seats were taken, so he stood by the door like Eva did in case he needed to bolt. He looked nervous, almost paranoid. Eva looked at his eyes again, and they glowed a bit. A person wouldn't notice unless they knew what to look for. In this case, Eva could say she found who they were looking for.

And apparently he didn't like being in confined places. His eyes darted everywhere as if expecting someone to jump out at him. Sparda _was_ right. This guy _is _fearing for his life.

With only a few more people still riding aboard, the train came to a stop. The devil bolted out the doors as soon as they opened, and Eva had to restrain herself from running after him.

Instead, she waited until the doors began to close before she left. Walking up the stairs that lead to the street above, Eva just caught a glimpse of the devil as he rounded the corner. Even if she did lose sight of him, it didn't matter since he took the same predictable route every day.

So, Eva kept her distance and kept walking.

She took a little comfort in the fact that Sparda was somewhere watching over her, though not much. Sparda had told her that this devil was out of practice because he kept a low profile in the way that he didn't use his powers no matter what. So if he did happen to catch onto Eva, Sparda would be there before she came to harm.

Eva shook her head. She was on her own before she met Sparda, and it wasn't like she needed him now. She mentally kicked herself as she concentrated on the task at hand.

She kept following the layout in her head that Sparda had her memorize while doing her best to avoid anything on the street that might give away her presence like broken beer bottles, or scaring some stray cat. She caught her target on the other side of the street walking into a ally. Already she didn't like it, but it wasn't like she was going to turn back now after trailing him this far.

Going after him, Eva could feel her heart racing. Her senses went into overdrive and her ears and eyes strained. Taking the first few steps into the ally, Eva could now see that there were steps leading down. Her own footsteps seemed unnaturally loud, and she inwardly winced.

Just as she reached the landing though, the devil she was trailing stepped into view. His head jerked up as soon as he noticed Eva. Eva stared like a deer caught in headlights.

The funny thing was each was afraid of the other.

He spoke up first. "Who are you? What're you doing down here?" The devil shouted not sure as to her origin.

He couldn't scent out a devil, or a human anymore after so long of being inactive. Eva had to think quick of a response.

"Uh-um, I-I-I," She caught a glimpse of a rent sign in the window. "I'm here for the extra room. To rent the extra room." Eva said, quietly hoping that he wouldn't tear her to pieces.

He looked at her dumbfounded. Then a light shined in his eyes.

"I'm not renting out any--'' He was cut off as a scream escaped his throat. Sparda had jumped out and landed on top of him. He even surprised Eva.

Her heart was hammering making it feel like the organ would jump out of her chest. Sparda pinned the devil under him, a knife to his throat while his other hand covered his mouth.

"I'm sure it will come to realization of who I am sooner or later, so you know I won't kill you. However, harm will come to you if you don't do as I say. Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. The hard way consists of you unconscious with broken bones. The easy way consists of you conscious, and unharmed. Which will it be?" Sparda finished saying removing his hand from his mouth, but keeping pressure on the knife at his throat.

The devil stared up at Sparda with fear in his eyes. Eva had never seen a devil so scared. Well, she hadn't seen a devil period until just a few weeks ago. The devil swallowed a growing lump in his throat knowing that he wasn't kidding.

Sparda let his eyes shift and shimmer to let him know exactly what he was. The devil's face went pale.

_What could a devil want with me?_ He thought cowardly.

"A-alright. I'll do as you say. Just, please…I'm sure I haven't done anything to inquire your wrath." He said, in a shaky voice laced with fear.

Now, that Sparda was between them and Eva wasn't in fear of mortal danger she could hear his voice clearly without the fearful fog. He had a clipped British accent. Eva choked down a laugh at how ridiculous he sounded.

_Devils come in all flavors,_ Eva thought.

Sparda slowly removed the knife from his throat, and extended a hand. Staring at his hand only for a moment, the devil grabbed it as Sparda pulled him up. Putting his knife away, Sparda clapped him on the back.

"So, what's your name?" Sparda asked, like he was an old friend. Eva stepped out of the way as they moved up the stairs.

"Uh-um,…Lazarus." He replied, shaking a little.

"Okay, Lazarus. This is Eva." Sparda said, sweeping a hand in her direction.

Eva stared a little embarrassed nodding to him. This Lazarus didn't seem like such a bad guy and, yet she distracted him so Sparda could jump on his back and scare the crap out of him.

Lazarus nodded to her, numbly. They walked to a black rental SUV where Sparda got in the driver's seat and Lazarus got in the passenger seat. Eva took the backseat, putting on her seatbelt in the process. Lazarus did the same, but for what she didn't know.

After a long drive through the suburbs and a long stretch of farm land, they finally made it to a small rundown shack on the outskirts of town. Parking the car in the drive way, Sparda jumped out just as Lazarus got out.

Eva was right behind them as they walked into the house keeping Lazarus between them. He didn't know if Eva was human or not, but he only assumed that she could kill him if she wanted because he knew her companion was a devil.

A bad assumption on his part, but it didn't matter.

As Sparda went about turning on the lights in only one part of the house, Eva seated herself on a flea bitten couch. She patted the seat next to her nodding to Lazarus. Even though he didn't want to, he fully expected to be here for quite a while. So, he reluctantly moved over to the seat next to her and sat down.

"Sorry about before." Eva said, feeling at least a little guilty.

The dim lighting in the room did nothing to warm any of them, so Sparda went about lighting a fire in the dusty old fire place. Once that was done he pulled up a rotten old wooden chair and faced the two.

"Um…it's all right?" Lazarus tried.

He wasn't very good at interacting with humans even though he'd been living with them at the turn of the century. It was the same as a 40-year old virgin trying to strike up a conversation with a woman. It was awkward and uncomfortable. The only thing he was good at was calculations and begging for his life.

Sparda leaned forward, smirking. "No, it's not alright. We betrayed your trust and threatened your life. That's what should come out of your mouth, but…well, you don't trust anyone. Right, Lazarus?" Sparda said, a look of glee in his eyes.

Lazarus stared at him warily, and swallowed down the fear within him. "W-who are you? What do you want with me?" Lazarus asked, fearfully.

"Well, Lazarus to be frank, Eva and I are the good guys. She's a human and I am a devil as I'm sure you can tell."

"You're human?" Lazarus asked.

Eva nodded her head. Lazarus had a look of confusion on his face.

_A human together with a devil? What could this mean,_ he thought.

"I'm Sparda by the way."

Lazarus slowly looked up at him with wide eyes. "Have-have you lost your mind?! If anyone finds out I've even met you, I'll be--''

Sparda held up a hand to stop his babbling. "Wait. Here us out first. The ramifications could be worse if you don't help us." Sparda said, beginning his explanation.

By the time he was done telling him all the events up to now, Lazarus's mouth hung open. The room had finally began to warm and Lazarus took his coat and scarf off. Now that he didn't have an annoyingly high collar accompanied by his scarf more of his face could be seen.

He had a strong jaw line and a short blonde stubble. He looked like the all American most likely to succeed kind of guy. Eva despised those kind of guys. She wondered why this guy decided to meld his human features into that.

Lazarus didn't know what to say or do. So, he just said what he was feeling at the moment since he now knew that Sparda wouldn't kill him.

"You bloody idiot! How could you let something as important as that get in the hands of our demon lord?! How? How could you?!" Lazarus yelled, his eyes bugging out of his head.

If that portal opened everyone was royally screwed. There was no more demonic rebel army to take care of this problem like back in the old days. There's was only Sparda and a female human hunter. All he wanted to do now was crawl back into his little shit hole he called a home and curl up and never come out, again.

Sparda rolled his eyes. "Look, don't fucking patronize me or I'll kick your ass! I already get enough of that shit from her!" Sparda said, angrily pointing at Eva who sat quietly on the couch next to Lazarus. "I know I screwed up. I lost the amulet. That's why I'm seeking your help. I've no one else to turn to. What do you think will happen when Mundus opens that portal, Lazarus? He won't just go after me, or the whole human race. Mundus will exact revenge on everyone. Be they deserters, or traitors." Sparda said, pleading with Lazarus silently.

Lazarus, the Almighty Cowardly Deserter Devil Knight, being asked for help to stop an invasion from the Legendary Rebellious Dark Knight Sparda. He was being asked to put his neck out on the line to save billions of lives from the Demon Lord Mundus.

Lazarus stared up Sparda. He shook his head sadly, looking away.

"Please, don't ask me to fight with you. I-I'm not a fighter. I never was. Never will be. I ran away from fighting so I wouldn't have to end up being killed. I always thought that there must have been more to life than just fighting for the sake of taking land, or taking something that someone else had. I ran away so I wouldn't have to do any of that!" Lazarus said, desperately.

His entire sympathy speech angered Eva. At first she thought that he was a nice guy, but now she saw what Sparda meant when he said cowardly.

"Your pathetic. No, beyond pathetic." Eva said, her voice cold and laced with anger.

Lazarus chuckled slightly. "Yes, that I am."

Eva suddenly stood, grabbing Lazarus by the collar of his tanned sweater. Her cold unblinking eyes stared into his confused ones.

"You worthless piece of shit! Who the hell do you think you are?! You think you can live here on this plane of existence and not do anything to help out at least every once and a while?!" Eva shouted.

Sparda tensed ready to rush to her side if Lazarus decided to pull punches. But apparently Lazarus was _way_ more cowardly than he thought.

"What the bloody hell do I look like?! Elvis? What did I just say?!" Lazarus barked in anger.

"Yeah, and that's why he's the King and your just a lazy shumck! Grow a pair why don't ya? Aren't you supposed to fight for your home?!" Eva yelled at him clenching her fists.

Very calmly Lazarus removed Eva's hands from his shirt collar. "My…my home was…I don't have a home. I don't live. I survive. I can tell you ways of getting to the underworld without opening up a portal. I'll do nothing more." Lazarus said, speaking to Sparda but glaring at Eva.

"That's all I need." Sparda spoke quietly.

Lazarus turned away from Eva, grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Why not fight? You know Mundus will kill you and everyone else, so why not?" Eva asked, demanding to know.

Lazarus stopped putting his coat on to turn to Eva. "I couldn't fight even if I wanted to, which I don't." Lazarus said, placing his coat on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"He can no longer transform into his true form. After being inactive for so long the only power he has left is longevity." Sparda said, his voice flat and emotionless.

Eva stared shocked for a moment. She didn't even know that something like that could even happen to a devil.

"So, what is a devil after it's lost its power?" Eva asked.

Lazarus shrugged. "An immortal human." He responded, throwing his scarf around his neck. "There's a way point in L.A. That's the closet you can get to Mundus's castle. Do you know any magic per chance?" Lazarus said, looking towards Eva.

* * *

Author's Note:

Welp! Here's chapter 8.

I've really been trying my best with this chapter. I'm also sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but I also wanted to introduce a new character into the story. That's Lazarus by the way, and yes he is a big baby. Unlike devils. But enough of that. The next chapter probably wont be up for a while since school is starting again.

Sorry for the inconvience. I'll try to have it up ASAP as soon as it's done.

Anyway, i also wanted some time before Sparda and Eva storm the gates. Can't have Eva going into the underworld with just her guns. And besides i sort of see her with some badass powers. What do you guys think?

I want to stay true to the DMC universe, but i also want to incorporate what i think would make the story really good.

So, read and review and tell me what you think!

And sorry for the long ass author's note.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch.9 His Sweet Kryptonite**

Mundus was a fool. He did like his clichés, though. Although, it would kill him sooner or later. Sparda was sure of that. He didn't particularly like Los Angeles, but he'd been in worse parts of the world so he couldn't complain much. The way point was much easier to find than Lazarus made it out to be.

Probably because he couldn't detect them anymore. They had a few weeks before the door to the underworld was opened, so all there was left to do was prepare. Sparda meditated in a corner while Lazarus went about laying books on the floor so Eva could read them. He was pushing her over her limit sometimes, but time was a factor that they could not afford to waste.

In the days that followed, Lazarus taught her everything he knew about magic. She was taking it all in at a surprisingly fast pace. She had a strong warriors mind, and understood the importance of time being a key factor. "Alright, I think it's time you had a break. You've been training for a very long time now." Lazarus said, standing.

In particular, he needed a break as well. He was Eva's training dummy and even though he healed, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Eva didn't have all the time in the world to become an accomplished mage, but she was faring well considering all the pressure on her.

Sparda didn't seem to mind, or even flinch. He sat in the corner in his formal state, with yamato laid across his lap. Eva started at him for a moment. He looked like he was sleeping, but she knew better. She decided to bother him.

"So, what are our plans for storming the gates?" Eva asked, sitting Indian style in front of him.

Sparda opened his eyes, only slightly annoyed. His crimson eyes trained on Eva as she sipped from a juice box. She only stared up at him expecting an answer. Sparda sighed. "There is no plan. At least, not yet." Sparda replied, standing.

He stretched out his long limbs, cracking his muscles. He'd been sitting in that position for as long as Eva had been training. Eva found herself staring at Sparda, and cast her gaze around the room to find something to occupy her eyes. Sparda suppressed a smile. He couldn't allow himself to become too attached to her at this point. Although, that seemed like a moot point now.

He shook his head, reverting to his human guise. "You know, we can't go it alone. We're still going to need more help. Be it from humans, or devils. Right now, I'll take anything." Sparda said.

_Mundus really is a moron. He could have opened the portal by now. So, why is he stalling?_ Sparda thought.

They were desperate now. And all Sparda could think about was taking Eva out of the battle. He could just feel it. He knew that something was going to happen. Something bad. But he knew if he argued the point with Eva…Sparda sighed.

They had a few weeks. She was doing well in her training. All they needed now was some more allies and a damn plan. The only kind of plan that was running around through Sparda's head was a 'Storm the gates, kill anybody that gets in your way, beat the crap out of Mundus, take the amulet, and head to Bobby's for victory drinks' kind of plan.

That was actually a good plan. It was simple and to the point. But the thing was they needed a plan to make that all happen with as few casualties as possible. Oh, who the hell was he kidding!

If they were lucky then any devils would be able to get the hell out with their limbs intact. But the more he thought about it, the more he worried for Eva's safety. Why this was so he didn't know. He didn't want to develop feelings for her. For a human. But Sparda was only kidding himself. It wasn't because he didn't want to develop feelings for a human, it was because he didn't want to develop feelings of love.

He could deal with feelings of happiness, and amusement, and joy, and hate, and anger…but not love. He wouldn't know how to react to that feeling. Even now he wasn't sure. He was confused as hell. He didn't want Eva to get hurt, but he already accepted her help in this situation.

"Sparda? You okay?" Eva asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sparda tensed slipping out of his thoughts. He turned away from Eva. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you go rest up some more." Sparda said, walking away.

He walked outside the barren warehouse. The old abandon dock stood across the way from the warehouse in shambles. Everything here at this abandoned part of town was quite and deteriorating. The sun even began to abandon this little hole of a hideout. Sparda watched as the sun began to cast an orange glow on this side of the globe. He could just hear 'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down playing inside the warehouse as Eva began to relax a little.

Sparda went to a smudged window watching as she stretched out on a bunch of pillows and a blanket settling down to read a book. _Why does she follow me? Does she think I can protect her? Does she think we'll all come out of this alive? Does she even think that we have chance?! _Sparda thought, rapidly.

Being The Legendary Dark Knight wasn't all that cracked up to be. In all his time of being around humans, he _still_ didn't understand them. But he could just feel the curiosity he once felt for them. The need to protect them like he did two thousand years ago.

Was it Eva that inspired these feeling in him? He didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, yet. The strangest feeling started to creep it's way within him. It…felt a bit like curiosity…yet, it was so much more intensified.

Sparda looked away from the window and walked away from the warehouse. He clamped down on those feelings, sealing them away. He was a Devil. She was a human. There was no way. Sparda watched as the last traces of the sun went down completely. He took a few breaths, closing his eyes. He cleared his mind's eye, keeping it a blank sheet. Taking another deep breath, he opened his eyes. He walked back to the warehouse, looking for nothing more than sleep.

Sparda woke the next morning, groggy. He usually never felt this way, but he had trouble getting to sleep last night. He yawned, stretching. Looking over, he saw Eva still snoozing lightly next to him.

Without really thinking about it, Sparda reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked like an angel sleeping. She had so many different looks and reactions, that it didn't surprise Sparda that she seemed so peaceful when sleeping. Awake with no particular expression, she looked like a bored child, and angry she looked like a devil. Sparda looked away from her, standing.

It was a new day, and for all they knew could be one of their last. He rubbed his face, looking about for his shoes. "Sparda?" Lazarus whispered. Sparda looked up at Lazarus, who was fully dressed and had some books in his hands.

"Hmm?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you plan on getting close enough to Mundus to get the amulet back? Do you even have a plan?" Lazarus asked, watching Sparda put his shoes on.

Sparda looked up at Lazarus with a sigh. "No, I don't have a plan. As of right now, I'm just making it up as I go along." Sparda said, grabbing his shirt.

Lazarus rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, I thought you were the planning type." Lazarus replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sparda shrugged. "Not like I planned my rebellion."

"What? Did you make that up as you went along, as well?" Lazarus said, sarcastically.

"Yes." Sparda replied, unfazed.

Lazarus stared at him, shocked. Sparda just continued getting dressed. When he was finished, he began to open a portal. "Where the bloody hell are you going, now?!" Lazarus shouted, following after Sparda.

Sparda glared at him. "Keep your voice down. I'm going back to New York. We're still not strong enough to take on the underworld." Sparda said, turning back to open the portal.

"What are you talking about? Your obviously still in damn good shape, and Eva's not doing too bad. Her spells are coming along famously. You should see her…" Lazarus trailed off as he realized that Sparda was ignoring him.

"You're going to try and keep her away from the battle, aren't you?"

Sparda still said nothing preferring to ignore Lazarus.

"You love her."

Sparda whipped around grabbing Lazarus by the throat. He glared at him, lifting him from the ground, his feet dangling in the air. Lazarus stared down at Sparda, a hint of fear and realization on his face.

"Keep your mouth shut, or I'll permanently shut it for you." Sparda said, coldly.

After a moment, Lazarus nodded his head. Sparda threw him to the ground.

"You better hope Mundus doesn't find out about this. Or he'll use her against you." Lazarus said, as Sparda disappeared into the portal.

Walking the streets of New York, Sparda took care to avoid busy intersections and people all the same. He was close to Bobby's place now, so it was only a matter of time now before he got there. Although, he doubted that he would find anyone at the discreet pub at this time of the day. It was too early. But if it meant that he had to stay there all day to keep himself from thinking about Eva than it was fine by him.

He was across the street from Bobby's cellar now. He waited in the shadows as a taxi cab passed by, and darted across the street to the undisturbed bar. Inside, it was dark save for the few dim lights that illuminated the place. The TV behind the bar was showing the news. And Sparda's and Eva's faces were all over the screen. Apparently, not only was Sparda responsible for the hotel murders, he was also a cop killer now.

_Perfect. Just what I need,_ thought Sparda.

Turning away from the TV, Bobby shook his head. He looked towards the door at Sparda, then back at the TV. When he looked at Sparda again, Bobby glared. "Where have you been mister criminal?"

Sparda moved towards the bar sitting on a stool. "Been in L.A." Sparda replied to his question.

"L.A., huh? That's not what the local authorities are saying." Bobby said, referring to the TV. Sparda looked at it, and a picture of Warren Taylor popped up on screen. News said he was shot and killed.

"Bobby, I need help. I'm…we're in deep shit." Sparda said, gaining Bobby's attention again.

Bobby looked back at him. "We?"

Sparda nodded. "And I'm not just talking about the human authorities, either. I lost the amulet and now Mundus has it." Sparda explained.

Bobby didn't even give him a reaction. "Wow. You really are in some deep shit."

"Bobby, I'm serious. If Mundus opens that portal--''

"I know what will happen. What I wanna know is what the hell kind of help do think I can be?" Bobby replied. Bobby's days of fighting were long gone. He was a bartender now. Nothing more.

"I want you to put the word out. Tell anyone who will listen." Sparda said. That was all he really needed from Bobby. Bobby always had sheltered him whenever he got into something stupid. Now, he was asking him to tell other hunters to help him. That, when he actually thought about it, was big favor.

Bobby nodded his head.

"Thank you." Sparda said, placing his head on the counter feeling somewhat relieved.

"Question. Is Eva with you?" Bobby asked, staring hard at Sparda.

Sparda nodded. "She's in L.A. Don't worry, she's fine."

Bobby nodded his head again. "Alright. I'll go about spreading your plea for help. What should I say? Come join the Sparda army and save the human race?" Bobby said, trying to lighten the mood. He could always tell when Sparda was in distress.

Sparda smirked slightly. "I think you'll drive them off if you say that. On second thought, just gather as many hunters as possible. I'll be back later tonight." Sparda said, standing to leave.

Bobby nodded his head, turning back to the TV.

Later that night, Bobby's cellar was unusually packed. Sparda had never seen this many hunters in one room before. Well, at least not recently. Bobby had done a good job at gathering all the hunters and he even got some middle men to come, even though they weren't required. He saw some new faces, and some familiar ones.

Bobby nodded toward Sparda. Sparda took a deep breath. He wasn't really one to speak in front of audiences'. Especially, not from those that stared at him like a curious baby.

"Well, I asked Bobby to call you all here--''

"Hope you don't mind my interruption, but who are you?" Someone with a southern accent asked.

It irritated Sparda to be interrupted before he even started. "It doesn't matter who I am."

"That what you think? 'Cause I'm not too excited to follow a cop killer. I would at least think you would have an explanation on that subject." Someone else said.

"What do you want me to say? That I killed that cop? That he was snooping around in businesses that he shouldn't have?"

"Actually," A gruff male voice came. Sparda recognized that voice and spun around to see Warren Taylor in the entrance. He looked like he just woke up or something. "He didn't kill that cop because I'm not dead." Taylor said, coming forward.

The crowd parted like the red sea, letting Taylor get closer to Sparda.

"What happened?" Sparda asked, looking Taylor up and down. Something was wrong, obviously. Taylor was wearing a tank top, and a yellow and red Hawaiian shirt with beige pants. His salt and pepper hair was a mess.

"My partner shot me. Now, he's hunting me 'cause I didn't stay dead." Taylor said, sounding a bit tired. When Sparda didn't say anything, Taylor continued. "And now if you don't mind, I'd like you to answer the first guys question. Just who the hell are you? Julian Luna doesn't exist." Taylor said, glaring at Sparda.

Sparda sighed. He turned back to the crowd. "You can leave if you don't trust me. All those who stay you have to hear me out first. My name is Sparda." There were some collective gasps from the crowd.

"THE Sparda?!"

"No way!"

"Bobby! How can you let this _demon_ in here?!"

"Who's Sparda?"

"But the legend said Sparda became human after only a few years of living in the human world!"

"Can't believe I'm standing in the same room as this demon _scum_!"

Sparda took it all in. The surprise, the admiration, the prejudice, the disgust. Lots of hunters moved toward the door, but stepped back as the door was pushed inwards. Eva trailed by Lazarus stalked through the door. She glared down each and every hunter before she stopped at Sparda's side. She seemed different somehow. Like she carried her weight differently.

"Park it. Now." Eva growled at the hunters. They stayed were they were, staring at here.

"And what if we don't want to?"

"Who's gonna make us?"

"I'm not listening to some two-bit hunter bitch sleeping with the devil!"

And that set Eva off. She raised her hands and they began to glow a purplish light. With as much power as she could muster, she lifted all the hunters that stood into the air and threw them across the room away from the doors. She turned one hand toward the door, using gravity itself to effectively seal them off. Turning back to the hunters dumbstruck faces, she glared them down again.

"I dare you to say that again, unless you want a bullet through your head," Eva said, her tone darkening. Her cobalt eyes boring a hole through all of them. "You will sit there, you will listen, and if I hear another comment like that from any of you sons of bitches, I will personally see to your deaths instead of Mundus!! Understand?!" Eva screamed.

The whole room fell silent, meaning Eva had gotten her point across. Sparda even found himself taking small steps away from her. Lazarus gave a proud smile, suppressing a chuckle. Taylor stared at her. He wanted to demand to know how the hell she did that, but thought it best if he kept his question's for later.

Sparda cleared his throat. "Well, uh…after I finish you may do as you like. We-I have a situation that I can't handle by myself. And I need your help. Mundus has the key to the underworld and plans to unseal the portal that I put in place. Now, in three weeks time that portal will open and unleash a hell that no one can stop. If this is to be prevented then I'm going to need help. You have to understand that Mundus will destroy everything. It'll come like a wave that will crush everything in its path." Sparda said, he looked at each and every hunter.

He could tell which ones that weren't going to help him. The ones that wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"That it? That's all you wanted to say?"

"The legendary Dark Knight needing the help of humans. Man, we really are doomed."

"Who's Mundus?"

"How the hell did he get the key in the first place?!"

Sparda sighed. A loud murmur from the crowd usually meant a fight was going to break out, but instead a collective group of hunters stood and left the cellar. Apparently, they didn't feel the need to risk their lives for the entire human race.

Eva glared at them as they all left. "Cowards," She spoke softly but angrily.

Sparda rubbed his face leaning against the bar. Only five people stayed behind besides Taylor who stared hard. "Are you all willing to help me?" Sparda asked, almost pleading.

"Sure is." The guy with the southern accent said.

Without the crowd, Sparda could see the ones who stayed. Southern accent guy had a cowboy hat on, a flannel shirt, jeans, and boots. "My names Jean Hopkins. Nice to meet ya Mister Sparda." Jean said, tipping his hat in greeting. Sparda nodded to him.

A guy with long dark hair tied behind him in a knot nodded to Sparda. "Vincent Long." Vincent said.

"I'm Chester Duvall!" A kid said. His hair was kept a crew cut short, and he had an easy going smile. Sparda smirked at him.

"Maria Mercer." The woman said. She smiled sweetly at Eva who made a sound of disgust in her throat. Trayvon waved from the back of the room.

"Well, don't you all make a Hodge Podge team?" Bobby remarked, severing them all drinks.

* * *

Author's Note:

You know how you always have that one guy in the crowd that never knows what's going on? Well, i thought i should at least have that guy in this chapter to lighten the mood a bit when Sparda sought out help.

This chapter was really moody. Especially, when Sparda was just realizing his feelings. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter and i promise that their will be a fight scene in the next chapter. So, bear with me in all of the mushyness.

Also, the part with Eva using magic, I'm not so sure that turned out how I wanted it to. My motivation for that was a mix of Gwen's power's in Ben 10 Alien Force, and Star Wars The Force Unleashed. Tell me what you guys thought of that.

Also, on another note: From now on, I will try to have the next chapters up on the weekend since (I STILL DON'T HAVE MY LICENSE!!) And have no way of driving anywhere with an internet connection. You'll have to excuse me.

Anyway, R&R, PLZ!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch.10 Courtesy Call**

As the seven humans and two devils sat around a table drinking, Sparda did his best at answering all of their questions. "Are you The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?!" Chester asked, his eyes big with admiration.

"Uh, yeah." Sparda responded.

"Oh, man! This is so cool! I never thought that I would ever get meet you in my life time. My god-mother told me about you! She said you saved her life and helped fight off a legion of demons coming towards the island!" Chester exclaimed.

"Island? Who is you god-mother?" Sparda asked.

"Maître! She's one of the guardians of the clan of Vie Du Marli." Chester said, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Sparda looked at him more closely. "You're a half-demon?" Sparda questioned.

Chester nodded.

"Will you please explain to me what is going on?" Taylor said, rubbing his head. Half-demons? Devils? Dark Knight? Taylor felt his head would explode from all the questions he had. Sparda put his drink down and finally acknowledged him.

"Two-thousand years ago there was a war between Devils and Humans. Mundus wanted to take over the human world then, and almost came close to succeeding. My companions and I started a rebellion that stopped Mundus from taking over the human world. I later put a seal in place. The amulet is what keeps the seal in its place, effectively cutting off the devils from the humans. Now, two thousand years later Mundus seeks to take control of the human world again." Sparda explained. He downed his drink in one gulp as he waited for Taylor to take it all in.

"Wait--you said, that you put this seal in place. Then that would make you almost over…" Taylor trailed off as he just realized that Sparda wasn't human. "Oh, man. Who exactly is this Mundus?"

"Mundus is Emperor of the Underworld. He's actually not that powerful, but he fights dirty. Not to mention his forces are none to be trifled with." Sparda said, leaning into his seat.

Taylor downed his drink pouring himself some more. "The hotel murders? Were they the ones that fought this Mundus?" Taylor asked, staring Sparda in the eye.

Sparda answered unblinking. "Yes."

Taylor sighed. "Do you know who did it?"

"Yes, my brother was the one that murder them. He was also the one that stole the amulet from me. No, technically it was Tate that stole it from me. My brother just delivered it to Mundus."

Taylor nodded. "And this is Hades, right?" Taylor asked.

Sparda nodded.

"What does Tate get out of this?"

Sparda shrugged. "It depends on what kind of deal he made. You know, I have a question of my own. Eva, how did you get here?" Sparda said, thoroughly surprised to have seen her.

She batted away Maria's straying hands while trying to answer him. "I made Lazarus teach me a teleport spell. Stop already!" Eva shouted at Maria who laughed sipping her drink.

Sparda glared at Lazarus. He held up his hands in defense. "I had to! She started using the spells I taught her on me! What would you have had me done?" Lazarus said, in a pleading tone.

"Endure." Sparda growled.

"So, uh Mister Sparda--''

"Just Sparda please."

"Right, so do you have a plan for getting that amulet back?" Jean asked, nursing his drink.

Sparda's face fell. He sighed as Lazarus sniggered. He shot him a glare to shut him up. "No, not really. I was just--''

"Making it up as you went along." Eva cut in. She smiled at Sparda as a look of shock crossed his face. He looked away as a soft blush crossed his features. It was replaced however with a death glare aimed at Lazarus.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lazarus asked.

Hours had passed, and night began to fall. "So, where are we going? You got some kind of liar or something?" Maria asked, sarcastically although curious at the same time. Outside Bobby's place, the nine of them started walking into a desolate ally.

"Of sorts. We need to go to L.A." Sparda said, stopping.

"Los Angeles? Why?" Vincent who'd been quite up until now said.

Sparda nodded as he began to open a portal. Taylor blinked as the air in front of Sparda began to shift. He stared at the spot as it turned into a big dark hole. Sparda turned to the group behind him. "Lazarus, you go first."

Lazarus blanched at Sparda. "Why must I go first?!" He shouted.

Sparda glared at him. "Would you prefer to be the last one here with me?" Sparda threatened, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"But…" Lazarus whined.

Eva rolled her eyes, and pushed Lazarus out of the way. "I have never seen such a cowardly devil in my life." Eva said, walking into the portal.

"Eva!!" Shouted Sparda. There was a reason why he wanted Lazarus to go first. "Lazarus, go!!" Sparda yelled, angrily.

Lazarus gave a little yip of terror and ran in after her. Chester went in next, followed by Vincent, Maria, and Jean. "Something wrong?" Taylor asked, gazing at Sparda with a worried expression.

"I wanted Lazarus to go in first to make sure there weren't any traps laying in wait. He's a devil, like me." Sparda said, ushering him into the portal. Taylor had to resist the urge to plant his feet and push himself to walk into the portal.

On the other side, everyone was assembled in the warehouse. Lazarus turned on the lights while Eva sat herself in her makeshift bed. Chester was rooting through the books piled atop one another with Vincent while Maria got comfortable right behind Eva. She smiled up at her as Eva glared down at her. Jean went about checking the overall water pipes, electricity, and security of the warehouse.

When Taylor and Sparda finally emerged from the portal, Taylor was out of breath. He sat down on the hard concrete floor as Sparda walked over to Lazarus. He looked like he was going to hurt him.

Lazarus cringed and wondered if he could run away from Sparda. Sparda shook his head at him as if knowing what he was going to do. "Can I have a word with you?" Sparda said, grabbing his arm. Lazarus put up a struggle, but it was useless as Sparda was way stronger than him.

Outside the warehouse

"I do recall telling you to keep your mouth shut about earlier. Did I, or did I not tell you?" Sparda said, growing increasingly angry.

Lazarus shook his head. "I don't know what you mean. I seriously don't. I didn't mention a thing to her!" Lazarus said, meaning Eva.

"Oh, yeah! Than how is it she knew I was making things up as I went along? How did she copy exactly what I said?" Sparda shouted.

Lazarus glared at him. "Well, there's an obvious explanation for that! It's possible that she overheard our conversation this morning. After all, she is a light sleeper." Lazarus said, rolling his eyes as if that should've been obvious.

Sparda glared at him. He turned away with growl. This wasn't going to be easy. _Damn it!_If he'd just killed Mundus when he had the chance, none of this would've been happening! He wouldn't have met and fallen in love with Eva! He wouldn't have had to reveal his identity to all the flippin' patrons at Bobby's cellar! None of this would've been happening, if he'd just killed Mundus!

"Damn it." Sparda cursed softly. He walked back into the warehouse with the intention of actually formulating a plan.

Elsewhere in the Underworld

Hades awoke feeling like he'd been drained of all his life force. He stood shakily on both feet planting them beneath him. Mundus sat on his throne with a bored look on his face. "You bore me. Leave, now." Mundus commanded. Hades bowed and turned on his heel to leave.

"How are the preparations going?"

"It's only a matter of time, your majesty. The souls are being funneled in as we speak. The seal grows weak." Mundus nodded. He tried to be patient, but it seemed that he could not wait any longer.

Hades walked away from the throne room feeling the need for some much needed sleep. Mundus had attacked him relentlessly, and not given him a chance to rest. His entire body ached just from the physical strain it took to walk the long distance to get back to his chambers.

It angered him to no ends that Munduswas still Emperor. He had no idea how he was still alive even. It was only because of his goddamn army that he could do whatever he wanted. He began to feel angry at everything around him. An uncontrollable rage began to course it's way through his veins, eliciting meaningful growls and snarls from other demons that he passed by.

"Someone looks a tad tense? Want me to relieve you of your…stress?" Nevan asked, appearing from out of nowhere. She draped herself over Hades. Hades glared at her.

"I've no patience for you. Go away." Hades said, walking away from her.

"Aww, how cruel. Are you going to treat me like Mundus does, now?" Nevan goaded.

She knew where he just came from now, and wanted to see how angry he would get before taking her. Hades, however, ignored her because he wasn't in the mood. "Nevan, leave me be. I'm not in the mood for your annoyance." Hades said.

Nevan glared at his retreating back. "All you men think about is revenge." Nevan said, angrily.

In the Human world

Sparda found himself staring, again. He looked away before anyone noticed. Eva study as Maria tried in vain to cast a flame spell. Jean had a wide assortment of guns laid bare before him as he oiled, cleaned, and then reassembled them. Vincent read one of the books that Lazarus had brought out, while Chester did sit ups. Taylor rested in a corner wanting to ignore everything for a moment and gather his thoughts.

Sparda shook his head. They made a motley bunch. He rubbed at his eyes feeling that the battle was drawing near. He could feel it in his bones. The time to fight was coming closer and, yet…he still felt that something was missing aside from the plan at hand.

"You look tired." Eva said with a bit of worry in her tone.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at Sparda. He sighed sitting up.

"I'm fine." Sparda said, looking away from Eva.

Eva sat down in front of him. "Maybe you should relax a little. After all, you've been through a lot these last few weeks." Eva said, looking Sparda over.

Sparda groaned flopping down on the concrete beneath him. "This is nothing. I've been through worst. Besides, I told you I'm fine." Sparda replied, rolling over facing away from her.

Eva glared at his back. She knew something was up. Ever since she heard some of his conversation with Lazarus she knew that something was up. But since they were whispering she couldn't make out exactly what it was that they said.

"Whatever," Eva said, walking away from him. _He could be such a jerk sometimes_, Eva thought. She sighed wistfully rolling her head on her shoulders. She sat down pulling out her CD player and listening to 'She's Just a Girl' by Devo. Eva bobbed her head in tune with the song, laying on her back. She might as well enjoy these precious moments. They might be the last she would ever get.

Hours into the night, a light shined over the warehouse. It was a dark purple light, but was for all intents, bright. Sparda was up before all of them and peered out a dirty window to see who was producing that light. Jean joined him, rubbing the dirty window with a rag so he could see better.

Jean couldn't quite see anything, but by the way Sparda's brows knitted together he knew that whatever this was couldn't be good. "What's out there?" Jean whispered.

"A Devil." Sparda simply stated, quietly going back to his makeshift bed. He hurriedly pulled on his shirt and shoes and grabbed Yamato. He quickly made his way over to the warehouse door, Chester on one side. As the door began to slide open, Sparda tensed up ready for a fight. The door opened all the way, and the devil vaulted through shooting Sparda and Chester on the way in.

Sparda rolled out of the way of the bullet, and Chester grunted as the bullet grazed the side of his head. Landing on the ground opposite them, the devil stood with a smirk on his face.

"You!!" Sparda shouted, glaring the devil down.

He smiled up at Sparda. "Aw, and here I thought you wouldn't remember me! I'm ashamed at having have doubted you. Been a long time, eh Sparda?" Sparda rolled his eyes.

"Dominique? I thought you were going to burn the whole bloody building down." Lazarus said, relaxing his guard.

Dominique looked over at Lazarus with a withering look on his seemingly young, effeminate face. "Who says I don't intend to?" Dominique replied.

Lazarus blanched. "You…wouldn't do that to us, would you?" Lazarus said, with an unsure smile.

"Not if I can help it." Sparda growled, glaring at Dominique.

Dominique returned his attention to Sparda, whom he smiled at. "Now, now Sparda. It wouldn't be the wisest decision to try and fight me. After all, do you even think that you and a few humans can stop Mundus? You don't even have a plan, do you?" Dominique mocked. Sparda's hands clenched around Yamato's hilt, ready to draw it. They both stared at each other, Dominique waiting for an answer, Sparda waiting for a fight.

Dominique laughed at the silence. "Dear pupil, you haven't changed. Still so naïve."

"Why have you come here?" Sparda said, between clenched teeth.

"I came to warn you. Mundus is building up an army for the invasion." Dominique said, seriously.

Sparda scoffed. "Mundus already has an army."

"Yes, but this one is not like before. Not like the first time. His numbers are increasing. He's gaining support, and soon there will be no stopping him. I recommend you stop your dilly dally and for once formulate a plan, Sparda." Dominique said, his cheerful demeanor replaced with a cold calculating one.

"What do you gain from helping me?" Sparda demanded.

Dominique smirked at him. "Don't you think that for once I'm doing something from the goodness of my heart?" Dominique replied, crossing his hands over his heart.

"What the fuck? Did I miss some kind of change of heart session or what? Suddenly everybody wants to stop Mundus. Why Dominique? Why you?" Sparda said, frustrated.

"Oh, didn't you hear? It's become a new trend now. Mundus has made many enemies, and remained unchallenged for quite a while. Some think it's time they take him down a peg or two for good." Dominique said, crossing his arms. He smiled gently at Sparda. Sparda would have to accept his help whether he wanted it or not.

"If it's his death you want, I won't help you." Sparda said.

Dominique laughed. "And why not? You do realize that if you kill him, you'll be rid of his annoyance forever. You won't even have to deal with him."

"Yes, your right about that, but you also neglect the fact that I would have to take the roll of the King of the Underworld. I don't want that responsibility." Sparda said, glaring at him. Dominique smiled. "And besides, even if I did kill him I wouldn't take that role. And when I wouldn't, the underworld would be in turmoil. Who would be the new king? Certainly not you. You would rather control things from the shadows." Sparda said.

Dominique chuckled. "Yes, your right. Shame isn't it? But oh, well on to business. Listen Sparda, the only way to get into the Mundus's castle right now, would be to go in as a prisoner. He's still very vain, so he wouldn't kill you right away, and he'd talk your ear off for quite a while before he even got onto the torture." Dominique said.

Taylor shook his head. "That's crazy! You'd have to have a death wish in order to pull that off." Taylor shouted. Dominique looked over to him, a hint of disgust and annoyance in his features.

Sparda thought about it a moment. It might just work. And if he went in as a prisoner then Mundus wouldn't kill him. He was sure of that. After a long silence, Sparda nodded his head. Eva stared at him a little shocked. "It's amazing how fast you'll agree to something that might get you killed." She said, shaking her head sadly.

Dominique smiled at her. "He does it because he knows there's no other way. He could wait here for the portal to open and Mundus to come get him…or he could take the initiative and go to Mundus himself. After all, it seems he's found his enthusiasm, again." Dominique said, staring at Sparda again who stared back. They both shared a look and a moment. Between a pupil and teacher.

Dominique sadly looked away from him. "I have to say Sparda, your were my best student. And if ever the time comes…I may have to put you down." Dominique said, a sad look on his face. Sparda smirked then.

"I'd like to see you try, old man." Sparda replied, crossing his arms.

Dominique closed his eyes then, a smile spreading across his face. "Then I take it that you will accept my help?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"Smart devil."

* * *

Author's Note:

I would like to start off with an apology for the late update. I said that I would start having the chapters up on the weekends and mostly on Saturdays, but I had the misfortune of not having this chapter finished in time.

Sorry!

Only reason it's up on a Monday is because it's Labor Day weekend and I have no school. It would've been up on Sunday, but I was extremely lazy and did not want to get out of bed.

Sorry, again. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again.

Anyway, this is the end of me introducing new characters. Hopefully, that is unless I introduce someone I mentioned in an eariler chapter. My favorite character so far has to be Jean. I love his cowboy attitude! I always thought cowboys would make good hunters.  
Anyway, this chapter didn't have as much action in it as I hoped, but hopefully I can remedy that in the next chapter which is already in progress.

Anywho, I would like to hear what you think about this chapter if you guys don't mind dropping a review!!

Sooooo, R&R, plz!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, but if I did the dialouge would be much snipper.**

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch. 11 I'm **_**actually**_** on a Highway To Hell**

By morning Sparda, Dominique, and Lazarus had a plan formulated. Lazarus yawned as the early morning sun began to rise. "Are you really a devil?" Dominique asked, stupidly. Lazarus was more like a human, than any devil he'd ever met. Lazarus didn't even respond as he was nodding off quickly. He just wanted to sleep.

After Dominique made his spectacular entrance last night, everyone wasn't able to get back to sleep. That is, everyone except Maria. She went right back to sleep as if nothing had happened. Eva had begun to pace sometime right before the sun started to rise. Now, she started to worry as she listened to their plan.

_Storming the gates my ass. More like suicide!_ She thought.

She watched Sparda as his brows knitted together. "What is it?" She asked, staying still for a moment.

"The seal is almost completely gone. At most…we only have a few hours before it happens." Sparda replied, his hands crossing over his mouth. He looked up at Eva.

"You're really going to go through with this?" Eva asked, hoping he'd say no.

Sparda nodded his head. "We don't have a choice now. Unless of course, you want to wait for the portal to open and fight a war you can't win." Sparda replied, smartly. He expected Eva to retort, but she didn't say anything and continued pacing.

"You're so mean to her." Dominique said, smirking at Sparda.

Sparda shook his head. "Shut up, Dominique."

"I have a question. Why are you going to take us in?" Lazarus asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because I'm Sparda's old mentor. I have to tell you I was very, _very_ angry with you when you decided to rebel. And even more when you sealed us all away. Mundus saw a firsthand account on just how angry I was. He still believes that I harbor a grudge against you. That works in our benefit." Dominique said, stretching out his limbs.

Sparda stared at him, nothing in his face or eyes betraying his emotions. "And how do I know that you don't still harbor that grudge against me?" Dominique stopped moving and stared at Sparda. He leaned in, his eyes having an angry gleam in them.

"You shouldn't push you luck. I've offered to help you because now your all alone and you've no way to stop Mundus and his hordes. And believe me…I've even overlooked the fact that I'm helping a traitorous bastard like yourself because I would rather see Mundus fall on his ass then gain more power. So, it's in your best interest…to not piss me off." Dominique said, leaning away from Sparda.

His eyes shimmered with an intensity that could choke someone who wasn't of equal power. Dominique stared down at Sparda, watching his expression. Sparda looked up at him, his expression completely changed. A look of pure murderous anger crossed his features. His eyes were crimson as he stared up at Dominique. "Remember who you're talking to, Dominique. You may have been my teacher in a past life…but I can, and will kill you. Mark my words." Sparda spoke softly, only for Dominique to hear.

"You've been marked." Dominique said, turning to go. He stopped, his hand on the door just about ready to pull. "Come nightfall I'll be waiting."

Sparda glared at Dominique's back as he left. He was going to have a problem with him. He knew Dominique had his own agenda, but to what ends he didn't know. _I guess I'll just have to find out tonight,_ Sparda thought.

"Well, that went smashing." Lazarus said, clearing his throat. He was afraid to speak during that long moment. He was sure they'd snap and lung for each other's throat.

Eva walked up to Sparda as he attempted to calm himself. "Is everything ok? I didn't hear anything, but it looked like the two of you were going to start a fight." Eva said, standing next to Sparda.

He shook his head, still angry. "Watch your back around Dominique. I don't trust him."

"Even though he's your mentor?"

"I don't trust him because he _was_ my mentor." Sparda said, putting significance on the word was. He got up from the makeshift bench he sat on, and walked away from her. "Be ready by tonight. We start then."

The hardest thing for him to do would be to take her with him. After all, there was no guarantee that everyone would get out alive, but that didn't seem to bother any of them. Apparently, they all expected to die with the exception of Eva and Chester. Maria even asked him if there was a god. He couldn't answer her because he didn't know. He didn't know if there was a Satan? He didn't know if there was a heaven, or if there was a god, or if angels were real? Maria seemed kind of disappointed, hoping that he at least knew some answer's to an age old question.

The night came with a quietness, almost seeming to creep up on them. It was now or be damned for all eternity, however cliché that sounded. They didn't have the luxury to just shove it off hoping that it wouldn't happen. Everyone was prepared for the worst. Jean, Taylor, and Lazarus would stay in the human world making sure nothing lethally dangerous escaped the portal. Maria, Vincent, and Chester would be going into the portal after Sparda and Eva went in with Dominique. They'd create a big enough diversion so Mundus's army's stay occupied for a while.

Sparda sat outside the warehouse waiting for Dominique to show up. Of course, he hadn't slept. Just the thought of knowing what he was about to do gave him a thrill. It would be his first time seeing the other side in two thousand years. The shocking truth was that he felt a little home sick.

_Bet that's gonna change in a little while after everyone tries to kill me_, Sparda thought.

He almost laughed thinking of what would happen once word spread. The traitor general had been captured. His head would be put on display after months of torture. It almost made him want to reconsider Hades offer. Remove the curse from him and then…and then what? Sparda sighed. He was doomed to fail either way. He rubbed his face feeling anxious. He was going to die. He knew he was going to die. And what was more, he was walking into the trap that was going to be his death.

_Eva was right, I have a death wish._

"Aw, you look tired. It seems you haven't gotten much sleep." Dominique purred, emerging from the shadows.

Sparda glared up at him. Something had changed obviously. He seemed…happier even. Like he was going to betray him. Sparda couldn't help the fact that he was being a bit paranoid. He did survive like that for his first half of a millennium on earth.

"Night fell a while ago. Where were you?" Eva spoke. She emerged from the open doorway walking until she reached Sparda's side. Tonight she was dressed for comfort and flexibility. She had a black t-shirt short at the sleeves with black jeans and black boots. Her trade mark red jacket was absent showing her guns strapped to either side of her.

Dominique chuckled at the picture the two made. She was unearthly pale in the moon light wearing nothing but black. The moon light didn't even seem to touch Sparda, only wrap around him giving him a surreal look. The moon light shined off her eyes giving them an eerie glow. She reminded him of a wolf about to go hunting.

"It matters not where I've been. Furthermore, what do you care mortal?" Dominique said, reigning in his anger. She thought she could speak to him as if they were on equal ground. Dominique smiled at her fearless spirit.

"It matters a lot. If you betray us, I'll hunt you down." Eva said, glaring at Dominique.

His cheerful exterior faded away, showing his true self. He approached her, but was intercepted by Sparda. He stood in his way, staring him down. "I have doubts, if not many whether to trust you or not. Since, you've come here you haven't given us a reason to trust you. You act…you act as if you have another agenda." Sparda said.

Fighting wouldn't get them anywhere and Dominique already made it clear that he didn't want Mundus to gain any more power. But it wouldn't seem all that bad if he subtly demanded to know. Dominique smirked at him.

"Dear pupil…when you really think about it hard enough, you'll realize that I gave you the answer to your question. Mundus doesn't need any more power. Besides, you haven't given me a reason to trust you." Dominique said, smiling up at him.

"Don't be stupid. You came to us. We wouldn't gain anything by killing you."

"No, but she would. They would. Another demon dead. Another reason to sleep easier. Isn't that right mortal?" Dominique stared past Sparda at Eva.

She stared back unblinking. "That's right. Another one of you untrustworthy bastards not in our realm, and I sleep well at night knowing I caused your demise." Eva said, her eyes narrowing.

Hearing her words, it was like she was far away from him. He was foolish to think that she had changed. Obviously, she only thought HE wasn't going to back stab her. Dominique smiled at that.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear. Shall we be going now?" Dominique said, addressing Sparda. Sparda looked at Eva as Dominique opened the portal. She looked back at him. Something had changed. She expected to die soon. There was no point in being nice. She smirked at him as the portal opened. Sparda looked away from her sadly. She was scared and knew she wasn't coming back, yet she still followed him into hell. Humans were just so stupid sometimes. "Shall we?" Dominique smiled. And in that instant, he seemed more sinister than anything they faced. They were staring doom in the eyes.

In the Underworld

"Your majesty, the seal has nearly been undone. By tonight, we will be able to move about freely through both worlds." The demon said, excitedly. Mundus sat upon his throne patiently waiting.

"And what of the other matter?" He meant the capture of Sparda. If he still wasn't caught by now than it must've meant that he knew everything that was going on. It hardly mattered anyway. All those traitors were dead and now Sparda had no one to turn to for help.

"I'm…sorry, your majesty. We still haven't found him. None of our other demon spies have come back, so he must know what's going on." The lesser demon went on hoping that Mundus would not strike him down.

He was starting to get irritated that no one was apparently competent enough to catch Sparda. That's when an abyss goat entered into the room unannounced. "Your majesty, I have urgent news." The demon said, quickly bowing.

With a bored expression on his face Mundus said, "What is it?"

The demon stood straight. "He's been captured. Sparda has been captured." The demon said, containing his excitement. Mundus came to attention then.

"What?! When? Where is he?" Mundus questioned, impatiently.

"A little over an hour ago, Dominique brought him in along with a human woman. There currently being held in the third floor dungeon." The demon said.

Mundus shook his head as laughter bubbled to the surface. It was all over now. Without their knightly savior what hope did the humans? They should be good sport at any rate. "Bring them here. Both of them." Mundus said, as he got himself under control. The demon nodded, bowed and left the room to do as he demanded.

_So much for the elusive dark knight._

"His majesty demands that you bring them both to the throne room. Now." A demon said, condescendingly.

Dominique looked up at the annoying weakling. He smiled at the demon. "As his majesty wishes." Dominique replied, smugly.

The demon growled and walked away. As soon as the demon left, Dominique turned to Sparda. Eva lay next to him unconscious, and bloody. Sparda couldn't do anything to stop that, but she was strong and would pull through.

"Show time. Whatever happens, don't show fear. Wake up, darling. It's time to go see his royal highness." Dominique piqued. Eva stirred, groaning in pain. Those demons had beaten her. She'd expected as much, but not as soon as she stepped through the damned portal. She rolled over to her side, and saw Dominique staring down at her.

Sparda was kneeling in front of her, his hands tied behind his back. "Eva…" He said, softly. His features were etched with concern. "Eva." He spoke more firmly this time when she didn't answer. She groaned again, fully coming to.

"Sparda…" She spoke her voice cracking.

He nodded his head. "Yes. How do you feel? Anything broken?" He asked, concerned.

Eva tentatively moved around. She gasped when she felt a pain in her stomach. "Ribs…broken…" She wheezed, shutting her eyes against the pain. Sparda looked up at Dominique. He sighed, and walked closer. Kneeling down before them, Dominique lifted Eva's head and uncorked a bottle. Slowly pouring the liquid down her throat, he helped her drink it all.

After a few minutes, Eva's breathing returned to normal and she felt brand new. She sat up, feeling around her ribs. They were mended, and stitched back together as if they'd never been broken. "That was good. What was it?" Eva asked.

"An elixir. It healed all your wounds. It has a lasting effect for about twenty minutes. You'll be like superman." Dominique explained. Eva stared up at him for a moment.

"Do you mean…that I'm invincible?" Eva asked, amazed.

"Too an extent--''

"You're not invincible. You can still die." Sparda butted in.

Dominique rolled his eyes. "You'll be faster, stronger, and be able to cast faster." He said, standing. Sparda glared at him. Eva stared at Sparda.

_Why is he acting like that?_ She thought to herself. "Well, at any rate. It's time to go. Good luck."

* * *

Author's Note: I am sooooooooo soooorrrryyyy for taking so long to update!

School got in the way of my writing, and the harvest fest just past yesterday. I helped out with the anime club's booth and we made 65.67! I know that doesn't seem like much, but we just got orginized last year so that's big to us. Not to mention my birthday past last month. Yatta! I'm 16 now by the way. I also had a project due. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, but the fact is, I'm just really busy.

Anyway, the next chapter is in the works, and I'll be having a special guest star in that one! You'll just have to wait for it.

Anyway, R&R PLZ!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch.12 Line and Sinker**

After being dragged around for about five minutes, Sparda and Eva were pushed into an elevator. Eva was surprised that Mundus's castle even had such a thing. They were flanked on the sides by two abyss goat demons. One on Eva's right, the other on Sparda's left. Two remained in front of them with two other's stationed in back. Apparently, Mundus wasn't as worried about Sparda escaping again, as he thought…or maybe it was because he didn't have enough manpower to spare at the moment.

With what he heard from Dominique about Mundus building an army larger than anyone before he figured it was the latter. He must've been doing a lot of ass kissing since the last time he lost face for this one. Too bad he hadn't demanded his execution on the spot instead of a live capture. Unless, Mundus had any new tricks up his sleeves, this wouldn't be as hard as he had thought it would be.

Sparda laughed at the thought. Eva looked up at him. "What the hell are you laughing for? Looking forward to a good fight?" Eva said, glaring at him. They were in no position to be laughing, but all of a sudden Sparda didn't seem to be concerned.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sparda replied.

As the elevator came to a grinding halt, Sparda and Eva were pushed out. They began walking, being dragged around by their chains. The halls were large and grandiose. Kind of like the old Roman empire, but more spirals and much darker. "This guy's sense of fashion sucks." Eva stated, shaking her head.

The demon behind her pushed her to the ground. Eva fell hitting her chin on the granite floor. She spit blood from her mouth. As she looked up the demon glared down at her. "You will address his majesty with respect and honor. Speak any further, and I will crush you." The demon spoke.

Sparda stepped in his way to glare at the weakling. Eva smirked up at the demon. "Sure, whatever you say."Eva remarked, snidely.

The demon growled and raised its foot to stomp on Eva, but it connected with Sparda's abdomen instead. He fell to his knees, coughing as his breath left him. "You simpleton! Mundus specifically said no harm was to come to him! If you so much as touch him again, I will personally gut you!" A voice said, especially loud.

After Sparda was able to gain his strength back, he stood straight turning to where the mystery voice was projected. As he watched the approaching demon a full out grin spread across his face. The demon had flowing white hair, purple stripes on each side of his face, and wore a white kimono with a breast plate over it. He had a red obi around his waist and two swords strapped to his hips, along with one he carried in his right hand. Eva looked from the demon to Sparda and back again.

"You say it and I will gut you with my Tetsusaiga." The demon growled, glaring at Sparda.

He said it anyway. "InuTaisho!!"

The demon hit Sparda with the butt of his Tenseiga, instead of slicing open his abdomen with the Tetsusaiga like he promised. Sparda fell to the ground laughing. He always knew how to push his button's. "Inu no Taisho. It's Inu no Taisho!! Not InuTaisho!!!" He screamed, infuriated.

Eva watched the exchange. Sparda had just been hit in the stomach, but he seemed to be having a hell of a time laughing like that. And apparently he said this demon's name wrong, if that was what he was so worked up about. "General…" One of the demon's spoke up.

"What, you fool?!"

"You just told us he isn't to be harmed."

"…And?"

"Well, you just hit him." Inu no Taisho lashed out at the demon, taking his head off with the Tetsusaiga.

"Any other comments?" Inu no Taisho asked.

Everyone wisely stayed quiet, even Sparda. For a minute. "Well, you seem peachy. What's got you so pissy, dog boy?" Sparda asked, smirking. Inu no Taisho kicked him in the face. Sparda fell on his side laughing again, blood falling down his nose.

"That's general, traitor."

"General of what? Dog food?" Another kick to the stomach sent Sparda into a coughing fit.

"No, general of the Eastern lands all thanks to you." Inu no Taisho said, smirking at the downed Sparda.

"Hmm, Mundus must be running out subordinates to pick you as General to watch over the east." Another kick, this time in the ribs. "So violent…all I did was tease you a little bit! You take everything so personally, Inu--Inu no Taisho." Sparda said, drawing the last part out. Inu no Taisho hit him again.

Sparda groaned. "You're mad at me when I don't say your name right, but than your mad at me when I do say your name right? What is with you?! Do you have some kind of dog pms?" Sparda asked, earning another kick in the face. Inu no Taisho growled, glaring down at Sparda.

He wanted a one-on-one fight with no rules, but knew better than to take on Sparda at the current state of affairs. He grinned as a thought came into his head. "You know what? It doesn't matter that I don't get to fight you because Mundus will do worst to you than I ever could. Do you remember the war at Spiral Canyon? Right before you defected, Ginza died. He told me what a martyr you were. He said that he'd been watching your back when you abandon him. You left him for dead and so he died with your name on his lips."

Sparda looked up at Inu no Taisho, the mirth gone from his eyes as he remembered the war against the Chasm King. He could move the earth with his mind and defeated many of Mundus forces. In the end, the king died. Sparda wasn't going to feel sorry for what he did during that war, but he couldn't excuse himself for letting one of his most trusted subordinates die.

"And what's the point of this trip back in history?" Sparda asked, a small smirk on his face. He wasn't trying to be arrogant, but nostalgic was all he felt. The remembrance of those who joined him and died, still lay fresh in his mind like a razor-sharp knife.

Inu no Taisho glared at him, murder in his eyes. And then suddenly it all clicked. Inu no Taisho's clear and absorbent rage, Ginza's death, this war that was about to start…he was angry with him. He blamed him for Ginza's death and wanted his head for it. "You want revenge for his death, don't you?" Sparda asked, questioning.

Eva stared at Inu no Taisho's face. The way it creased with anger, made her wonder if she did the same. She then realized, that demon's weren't all that different from human's. They had emotion's, and instinct, and friend's, and family. They were just like human's, and yet different from human's. Eva felt ashamed for being a hunter. It wasn't enough that she was weak because she was human, but she was also a cold-blooded murderer.

"Revenge doesn't even begin to sum it up." Inu no Taisho said, clenching his fists. Sparda wasn't about to apologize. "Get up and start walking."

Sparda and Eva did as they were told, walking ahead of Inu no Taisho. As they walked, a dreaded feeling started to build in the pit of Sparda's stomach. They were getting closer to Mundus. It started with a prickling feeling at the base of his neck only to end up at the pit of his stomach as a burning sensation. They all stopped as they reached two giant double doors. Time seemed to come to a crawl as the doors took forever and a life-time to open up. Sparda bit down on his lip as the feeling of dread quickly turned into fear.

As the doors opened up wide enough for there to be a gap big enough for one person to walk through, time stopped. For one second, just one split second Sparda stared in terror at Mundus. They hadn't seen each other in two thousand years, and now here they were. Sparda swallowed down his fear and stood straighter, but not before Inu no Taisho saw however. He smirked and pushed Sparda forward as the doors stood open all the way. Sparda stumbled forward, and glared at Inu no Taisho over his shoulder.

"Move scum," One of the abyss goat demons said.

Sparda gritted his teeth, and with very deliberate movements walked closer through the doors. The demon grabbed Sparda's shoulder to make him stop, and kicked him in the back of his knee. "Kneel," He said, pushing him down.

They did the same to Eva. Inu no Taisho in front of the two. "Your Majesty, I present to you the prisoners."

Eva stared up at Mundus. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was some kind of warrior angel instead of some terrifying demon. He was tall and muscular with a strong square jaw and long curly dirty blonde hair. He had a stubble turning into a scruffy beard. Mundus had a pleased grin on his face. "Well, now. If it isn't my favorite, Sparda. It's been so long. Why you haven't phoned, written, not even a text from you. I must say, I am disappointed. But, well now, I suppose that can all be overlooked." Mundus said, sarcastically.

He stood from his throne and walked down from the landing to stand in front of Sparda. He circled him first before stopping in front of Eva. "And this must be the human whelp I've heard so much about. Really, Sparda…you can do better than this." Mundus said, checking Eva over with disgust.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Eva said, glaring at Mundus.

Without even blinking, Mundus brought his fist to Eva's face. She hit the ground with a thud, groaning. "You speak only when spoken to, and I clearly was _not_ speaking to you." Mundus said, angrily. Eva wiped the blood from her mouth and nose, and stood on her knees.

"What? Is that the best you got?" She croaked, even though she was in pain. Sparda stared at her as if to silently demand what the hell she was doing. Mundus glared, and advanced on her.

"No! Stop!" Sparda shouted.

Eva glared at him. Mundus smirked down at Sparda. "And why should I?"

"She is nothing to you. I'm the one you're mad at. Punish me, but let her go." Sparda pleaded.

For a moment, it looked as if Mundus was seriously considering it. He laughed however, shattering the illusion that he would let Eva go. "Now, why would I want to give up one of my trophies? I'll tell you what I'll do, though. I won't harm your little human pet, but you…you Sparda will know my wrath. It has been far too long, I believe you need a lesson to remember your place, my pet. Take the human back to the dungeon's and Sparda to the third floor basements." Mundus said, moving to sit at his throne once again.

One demon led Eva away as she looked back at Sparda over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide with fear. She didn't know what Mundus would do to him, but she knew that it would be horrible. She was so sorry. She wanted to say she was sorry, but knew apologizing wouldn't fix their current situation. It was too late now. _Sparda, please be okay._

_------------------------------------  
_

After being dragged around for five minutes, they finally reached the third floor basements. It was worse than how Sparda remembered it. The stench of blood, and burning flesh was so overwhelming that the memory of the smell would always be etched in his mind. The screams from the other sorry occupants filled his ears. The sounds left them ringing.

Once in his cell, he was strung up by his hands. He was left that way for twenty minutes until Mundus came. "Now, we will see just how eager you still are when I'm through with you." Mundus said, as he began.

Sparda couldn't think of anything beyond how fucked he was at that moment. _Heh…Mundus seeing to my very own torture. How thoughtful,_ Sparda thought sarcastically.

At least it was him, and not Eva. She wouldn't be able to handle it. However, Sparda couldn't trust Mundus to change his mind. It could happen. Hell, it would happen.

----------------------------------

Eva was in her own torture, thinking of what Mundus was doing to Sparda at the moment. She could almost hear him screaming, if she imagined it just right. It should've been her in there, not Sparda. He was taking the rap because she wouldn't keep her big mouth shut. Although, he probably would've been tortured anyways. Eva slumped on the floor as she began to exhaust herself from thinking too much.

After an hour or so, someone came to her cell. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew that it was a woman. She was tall, slender, and wore a long dress that trailed behind as if she were royalty. "You are the one that came in with Sparda, correct?" The woman said. Her accent was clipped like a French woman, but her English was clearly understandable.

"Who's asking?" Eva replied, staring at the silhouette of the woman. The woman softly chuckled.

"You sound just like Sparda. So stubborn and headstrong."

"Who are you? If all you want to do is gawk at me, I suggest you don't waste your time. Not much to look at." The woman laughed again.

"Your cute. I can see why he likes you…I'm going to help you get out of here, and in return you get Sparda and the amulet away from Mundus. Deal?" The woman said, grasping at the bars on Eva's cell as if to peer into it better.

Eva cocked her head. "Aren't you a demon? Don't you hate Sparda?" Eva asked, staring at the woman's undefined figure.

The woman gave a sad smile. "I am demon, but I could never hate him. I was not happy about his decision to betray rank, and title like he did for the sake of the humans," the woman spoke a faint quivering in her voice. "But I've come to understand his thinking and why he did it. You human's need someone to protect you from all the bad things that Mundus can dream up. And besides, I don't need a reason to help someone." She said, smirking at Eva. The gesture was lost on Eva, however. She couldn't see her face.

"I still don't get why you want to help him. From what I hear, Sparda is public enemy number one." Eva said.

There was a long silence before the woman spoke again. "I'm his mother." She said, quietly.

Eva blinked once, then twice. She sat forward as if not sure she heard right. "Zalera…" Eva said, slowly.

The woman smiled fondly. "So, he still thinks about me?" She asked.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, if I were you. A slip of the tongue as it so happened." Eva replied.

"Well, that's alright. I'm going to unlock this cage now. All you have to do is get the amulet and get Sparda."

"Where's the amulet?"

"My son comes first."

"No offense lady, but that amulets more important. And besides, I already know where Sparda is."

"Do you now. Have you any idea how to get to where he is?" Zalera asked, crossing her arms.

Eva scowled. "I assume, you're going to tell me that."

"I can guide you there."

"Fine then. But if I'm to have any chance to get out alive with Sparda intact I'm going to need that amulet, first." Eva said, crossing her arms as well.

Zalera sighed. "Alright, then. But you'll be the one to get the amulet. After you've accomplished that, I'll find some way to raise a ruckus drawing Mundus away from Sparda. Do we have a deal?" Eva nodded.

"Deal." Zalera smiled again, happy to have someone on her side that didn't scorn her very existence. She opened the door to Eva's cage like she said she would and stepped aside to give her some room. Eva got to her feet and stepped out of the cage.

Up close and under the light, Zalera was beautiful. She looked young, but had a wise look in her eyes. She had a long scar running from her right eyebrow down over her nose to her left cheek. _I wonder how she got that,_ Eva thought.

Zalera had dark blue hair that almost looked black unless she was in some kind of light to distinguish the difference. She reminded Eva of herself. At least, the ever present ever rueful smirk on her face did.

"Didn't expect the mother of Sparda to look so young?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

Eva just nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I expected you to be…you know, more uppity." Zalera's smirk broadened into a full out grin.

"I believe the term is more 'uptight looking'. Yes, well from what I hear of the human world that is how everyone expects Sparda to look like."

"You remind me of him."

"Everyone does say he gets his rebellious attitude from me."

"Who's everyone?"

"It's not important. Anyway, we should get going. If anyone finds out that I've released you, this time I _will_ die and you _will_ not be spared the torture that Mundus has in mind for you."

"He said he wouldn't hurt me."

Zalera snorted indigently at that. "And you believe him?" She reminded Eva so much of Sparda, it was kind of weird to be standing there with his mother talking about all the terrible things that Mundus would do to her if he got a hold of her. Eva just rolled her eyes.

Of course, she hadn't expected him to keep his word. She fully understood that Mundus would likely torture her the moment she got past the first portal into the underworld right into danger. She was prepared for that, though. At least, she told herself she was.

Zalera smiled at her. "I'll meet you after you get the amulet. Dominique will get you to me."

"Dominique?"

* * *

Author's Note:

And we're back! Hello, there all my reader's! Didn't I tell you guys that I was going to have a special guest?! Huh? Huh?

Of course, unless you know anything about Inuyasha this little cameo of his father will be lost on you? So, what did you guys think of this chapter?(Oh, yeah! Sorry it's up so late. It would have been up weeks before, but I couldn't get to an internet spot that wasn't blocked by the school district! And midterms came up. I bet i failed.)

I envisioned Mundus in a way that would seem more like a human, yet still stay true to how he was shown in the first game. Tell me how I did on that! Also, I guess you could say that I there was also another guest appearance by Sparda's mom. She'll still around for maybe two more chapter's.(Maybe...)

Anyways, Plz R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry Capcom does, but if i did own it would have more of a story line and better dialouge.

* * *

**

Sympathy For The Devil

**Ch.13 Cinderella is Suffering**

After what felt like hours of abuse and torture, Sparda was covered in sweat and blood. Every time he sucked in a breath, he'd immediately regret it. Bones were broken in several places, and he could feel that his ribs were completely shattered. He was on his knees, his arms hanging limply by his sides. Both arms were dislocated. The wrist bones shattered. Sparda was just lucky Mundus had decided not to break his kneecaps. Cuts and bruises littered his face, and he was bleeding from every one of them.

"Had enough?" Mundus spoke, mockingly. Sparda wisely kept his mouth shut. Along with Sparda and Mundus, there were two guards' inside the room including Hades. He leaned against the far wall with a bored look on his face and every so often he would yawn. One time, Mundus even paused in is beating to address Hades.

"I'm a boring you?"

"Not at all."

"Really? Are you sure? Because I would hate for you not to find this interesting. After all, this is a lesson I hope will be learned well. I would hate to have to repeat this, Hades." Mundus replied, threateningly. Hades looked away from Mundus at that. It was a clear and open threat that if Hades ever betrayed Mundus, he would get the same treatment and possibly even worse. Mundus turned his attention back to Sparda. His fist shot out and connected with the side of his head, snapping his head back. Sparda stayed on his knees by shear will power alone. Mundus tilted Sparda's face up to him, making him stand. Sparda gave a grunt of pain as his body was jostled forward.

"Hmm…" Mundus drew his fist back and punched right through Sparda's abdomen. Blood spewed from his mouth and he doubled over, hacking up blood. "I think that's enough for today. We'll resume tomorrow with the phantoms." Mundus said, stepping away from Sparda's weak form. Flecks of blood stained Mundus as he turned to one of his guards for a towel.

Just as he turned to go, an alarm went off. It was a small insignificant sound, so tiny that it was easy to miss. Mundus stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to listen. He turned to look at Sparda, who was lying on his back barely breathing. "Hmm…now which one of your little human pets would that be?"

--:--

Eva's heart was pounding. She'd gotten the amulet with little trouble, but she knew that it must've been a trap. It was way too easy. The amulet was just floating there with no one guarding it. Eva knew that it was probably a trap, but she felt that she wouldn't get another chance to get the amulet back. Now she had it and she couldn't stop looking over her shoulder.

_Zalera told me to find Dominique. Now, how exactly do I do that? _Eva thought to herself. Suddenly an idea occurred to her.

Eva waited until she heard footsteps getting closer. She pressed herself against the giant pillar, and took slow measured breaths to control her heart rate. When the demon passed, she felt a thrill of excitement go through her. She made a scuffling noise with her shoes and kicked some rocks around loud enough to be heard. When she looked around the pillar again, the demon was gone. Eva took a tentative step forward. And as soon as she did a shadow fell on her.

She spun around, tripping on her own feet. Looking up she saw the same white haired demon that delivered her and Sparda to Mundus. Eva plastered a look of pure fear on her face and scrambled backward. Inu no Taisho looked down at Eva with a smirk on his face.

"Well now, who let the little rat out of its cage?" Inu no Taisho took a step forward…and right into Eva's trap. Blue electricity arked from the ground and hit Inu no Taisho in the chest. He fell back and hit an invisible wall, gasping for breath as he clutched his chest. Eva got up with a smug smirk on her face.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Eva remarked, standing just outside the circle of static.

Inu no Taisho laughed gruffly as pain raced through his body at a thousand volts. "Who would've thought that I, Inu no Taisho be bested by a human. Well done, Sparda has taught you well."

Eva cocked her head, bending down slightly.

"You demons are so easy to read. Like an open book. I figured you were the type to scare instead of capture your prey right away. Well…I was only fifty per cent sure anyway."

Inu no Taisho laughed again. "So you bet your life on a gamble? Foolish human. When I get free of…whatever this is, I'm going to--''

"You're going to what? Hurt more? I've got you standing in a five star lightening elemental pentagram with four walls of pure energy surrounding you. You're not going anywhere, and it really isn't in your best interest to argue with me. Now, where's Dominique?"

--:--

Eva walked behind Inu no Taisho, turning the voltage down on her spell so he could walk ahead. She kept spiking it just as a reminder so he wouldn't try anything. Inu no Taisho growled in response each time. They reached a door, and Inu no Taisho gestured inside.

"After you…" Eva said, smiling.

He glared at her, but did as he was told pushing the double doors open. Inside the room was spacious. It was hardly furnished with only a dresser, a bed, a sofa, and a glass table. Dominique was sitting on the sofa talking to…someone. He quickly turned at the sound of someone entering. At first he just glared at Inu no Taisho, but his face fell into one of astonishment as he saw Eva behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Dominique said, directing the question to both of them.

"Well, this guy here helped me out--''

"Don't you dare." Inu no Taisho growled.

"Okay, so I forced him to help me. Zalera told me to find you, and here I am." Eva said.

Dominique nodded slowly. He was still baffled by how Eva got Inu no Taisho to cooperate, but he pushed that to the back of his mind at the moment. Right now, he needed to deal with Inu no Taisho and Eva.

"Of course…you have three options. I can kill you, you can leave the underworld and never comeback, or I can knock you out and place the blame on your shoulders and let Mundus do whatever he wants with you. You choose." Dominique said, giving Inu no Taisho a look of apathy. Inu no Taisho glared at him, but knew he didn't have much of an option. Being killed or being blamed didn't seem like great ideas, but neither did running away. Hate seeped from his pours, and he shook with rage.

"Why should I have to suffer in any way for this _human_? For Sparda?!" He yelled, putting an emphasis on the word human.

Dominique gave him a condescending look. "Because you don't want Mundus gaining any more power than he already has. If anything, you hate Mundus more than any of us." Dominique finished, taking a step back.

A long moment of silence went by until Dominique finally nodded to Eva. She raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly.

"Let him go." Eva sighed, undoing her spell and walls of energy quickly stepping back.

"What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Because you're not stupid, and you're not nearly powerful enough to take me on." Dominique supplied with a slow smile. Inu no Taisho glared at him for a long moment before he turned to go. As he left, he slowly morphed into a large white dog. Turning, he gave one last baleful glance at Dominique and Eva before he lopped off toward the exit.

Eva turned to Dominique, worry etched onto her face. "Was that really a good idea? Letting him go?"

Dominique nodded. "It's alright. He won't be coming back. Now, as for Sparda, I won't be going with you and the reason for that is because I don't particularly like the human world. This is all I have and I won't leave."

"What if Mundus figures out you helped us?"

"He won't." Dominique said, walking away. He crossed towards the glass table top and picked something up from it. He walked back to Eva and handed her a locket. "Place it around your neck and think of Zalera. You'll automatically be transported to--'' Before he could finish what he was saying, Eva had already put on the necklace and did what he told her to.

--:--

A moment later, she was transported into a room. It was a bit smaller than Dominique's room, but it was still significantly large. It was much more furnished as well. "Oh, that was quick." Zalera said, making Eva spin around at the sound of her voice.

"For fuck's sake, don't surprise me like that!" Eva hissed.

Zalera gave her a sheepish smile. "I apologize. You have the amulet, I assume?" Eva nodded. "Then hand me the necklace." Eva did as she was told, and Zalera wrapped the necklace around her hand. She grabbed Eva's hand and they teleported out of her room and into Sparda's cell.

--:--

Sparda was resting on the floor of his cell, his body slowly healing from the torture. He stared up at the ceiling listlessly when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He didn't bother turning his head as it took too much effort. He heard footsteps coming toward him and braced for what he knew to be pain. Instead, Eva's concerned face floated down to him.

"Are you alive?" She asked, not sure how to comfort him.

"What do you think?" Sparda said, sarcastically.

Eva visibly rolled her eyes. "Well, at least he hasn't lost his sense of humor." Eva said, leaning on the balls of her feet. Zalera moved forward until Sparda was able to see her face. His eyes flicked to her, but he remained quite. One long minute passed by as they both stared at each other.

Sparda broke first, closing his eyes. He couldn't really say anything. What could he say? She had a scar across her face that he couldn't ever remember being there before. Because of what he'd done, she must've suffered terribly for it. Zalera laid her hand on Sparda's chest gently, and covered it with her other hand. A gentle black light appeared, first enveloping Zalera's hands then spreading out to wrap it's self around Sparda's body. After a few seconds, the light dissipated and Zalera moved back to give Sparda some space. The black light that had enveloped his body had completely healed him. Sparda tentatively sat up, checking himself out to make sure he was truly alright. When he was done he finally met his mother's eyes.

"You need to leave before someone finds out that she isn't locked up anymore." Zalera finally said, looking away.

Sparda didn't say anything, didn't even nod his head in agreement. Eva kept rolling her eyes back and forth between them.

Finally, Sparda broke the uncomfortable silence. "He'll kill you for sure this time." Sparda interjected, sadly.

Zalera smiled all the same. "I don't care."

Sparda looked up at his mother. Even at a casual glance, anyone could tell that Sparda didn't get his looks from his mother. No, the only thing that was the same was their eyes. They both had the same look in their eyes, a look of burning defiance and rebellious fury so pure it was hard to mistake it for anything else. Sparda's jaw was firmly set, and his mouth thinned to a straight line. Zalera smiled proudly at him.

"Make me proud." She said, standing. Sparda nodded and stood as well. For a long while, Sparda stared at his mother. He wanted to say something…anything. To let her know how sorry he was. He wanted to tell her so much, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he didn't have the leisure of time.

"Sparda…" Eva called gently, shaking him. He turned to her, his expression unreadable. "We have to go."

Sparda nodded, taking one last long look at his mother. Every contour of her face, every curve of her body, the way she held her hands in front of her, the slight curve of her lips. He drank it all in, trying to create a mental picture of his mother. He knew that this would be the last time he saw her. Eva tugged on his arm.

"We have to go." She said, insistently.

Sparda nodded his head, slowly backing up towards the door letting Eva drag him along. Zalera smiled sadly at him. Then she removed the necklace that was wrapped around her hand, and placed it on her neck. Right before Sparda's eyes, Zalera disappeared.

With a deep breath, Sparda turned to face Eva with a cool façade "Come on. I've wasted enough time." He slipped his mask of indifference on so easily that it slightly worried Eva. She nodded none the less, following him out the dungeon door.

It was oddly quite, but Sparda kept moving. He found the stairs and took them two at a time, followed closely by Eva who was keeping remarkable pace with him. When they reached the top, Sparda stopped in his tracks. Mundus stepped from behind his guards.

"You're just like vermin, sneaking about." Mundus said, oddly calm although his handsome face betrayed his voice. His eyes blazed with hatred, and anger. "This time, you're not getting away."

* * *

Author's Note: WOOOOOOOWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWWOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am so sorry for the very long wait. It's almost like I dropped off the face of the earth, but thats not what happened. Instead, I lost all my files and then got really depressed and I didn't want to right anything, AND then my laptop got screwed up so badly that it wouldn't even turn on. Not to mention I lost a shit load of music when that happened. I've also been having so family problems, so could you guys please be a little understanding. I truly am sorry for the long wait. I'll try not to do that again, but I don't gurentee anything.

Anyway, I have a new computer now so I'm writing again. Especaily since it's summer. I have a little more time now, not as much as I'd like since I still have night school and I'm working towards getting my license.

Anyway, before I turn this into some weird diary I'll sign off with this to say:

R&R, PPPPPPPPPPPPZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Your opinions matter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch. 14 Bring The Pain**

Mundus stood in front of Sparda and Eva with his army at his back. Sparda glared at Mundus. He wasn't going down that easily. With his rejuvenated strength, Sparda was as ready as he'd ever be. Hatred and anger blazed in Mundus's eyes with something akin to…betrayal. Nevertheless, Sparda didn't shy away from his gaze. He met it head on, unblinkingly. Eva worriedly looked from Sparda to Mundus to his army behind him. She'd been expecting a fight of some sort, but figured that it would be against maybe twenty of them. Not hundreds! But Sparda didn't seem to be concerned. In fact, he showed little to no emotion.

"This feels a bit like déjà vu, wouldn't you say? You about to leave, me catching you at the last minute, us fighting? Only this time I'm going to kill you…and you're little human bitch." Mundus said, his eyes flicking over to Eva angrily.

Eva shifted uneasily and the barest flicker of fear licked through her. She really _really_ didn't feel like dying. Eva looked at Sparda, who stood his ground stoically like a marble statue. Sparda said nothing, and did nothing to betray what he was thinking or feeling. He wasn't about to let Mundus get the better of him. After all, he'd spent centuries in the presence of Mundus, a tyrant, a conqueror, and also…a long lost friend.

Mundus's bright blue eyes darkened with fury as Sparda stood motionless with no expression on his face whatsoever. He pulled a sword from the scabbard of the nearest solider and advanced on Sparda angrily. "I'll kill you myself, right now!" Mundus roared, striking the first blow.

Sparda jumped in the air and twisted around to face Mundus, again when he landed on his feet. Mundus was now between him and Eva. Eva's eyes widened in fear, and she knew she didn't stand a chance against the Emperor of the Underworld.

And as though fate itself had intervened, there was a tremendous detonation in which a good portion of Mundus's army was caught in the blast. Mundus turned, distracted by the sudden explosion.

"No!!" He shouted, agony flaring up in his chest. It had taken Mundus years to assemble his new military and just like that, half of it was destroyed. While his army was in disarray, Mundus noticed three people on the balconies. Two more humans and a half-demon!

Eva's heart swelled with relief. Maria, Vincent, and Chester had come on time as planned and even caught Mundus and his army unawares.

Mundus roared, turning on Sparda his eyes blazing red. All his work, all his planning was for nothing. If Mundus did nothing else, than he would kill Sparda and his little human friends. Mundus charged at Sparda in pure hatred. Sparda however wasn't finished.

In the blink of an eye he had transformed himself into his devil form and rushed Mundus. As Sparda tackled Mundus, Eva seized her chance to attack the enemy. She raised her hands and a blue glow began to take form around them. As she swung her hands down, a bolt of electricity crashed down on the devils and demons standing in front of her. They all convulsed and fell to the floor either gasping, or twitching.

--:--

Maria and Vincent were fighting back to back as Chester danced around the demons in front of him trading blows with his two ornately crafted daggers. He spun around in midair catching the demons off guard as he slashed and hacked downwards, separating their heads from their bodies.

Maria focused as much magic into her hands and threw flaming grenades that promptly exploded on impact at the demons, scattering their ranks. She was good with magic, but not as skilled as Eva.

Vincent cracked his whip at the demons keeping them back while shooting them at his leisure with a colt python .357 magnum revolvers with specially made sliver hollow point acid drenched bullets. The demons he shot with his gun went down screaming, consumed by the acid on the bullets.

As Vincent cracked his whip, a demon grabbed it and yanked Vincent forward. Before Vincent could react, the demon pulled him close and tore his throat out. Vincent's eyes bugged as the demon continued to rip and tear until his head was barely attached to his shoulders.

Maria turned as soon as she no longer heard Vincent's whip cracking in all directions behind her. She screamed, as cold dread wound its way up her spine. She was exposed now from all sides, and the demons took advantage of it. They began to slowly close in on her, and Maria shook with fear.

Chester was busy taking care of the demons that advanced on him. Eva was all the way on the other side of the chamber, the only indication that she was still alive was the sporadic burst of lightening that showered the room, and there was no hope of being saved from Sparda. He was off battling the Demon King himself.

Maria was on her own. She was going to die. _'If my fate is to end here than the only thing I can do is choose how it ends.' _Pulling all the pins of her grenades she had left on her bandolier, Maria focused all her energy into her entire being.

A moment later, an explosion rocked the castle.

--:--

Mundus roared in fury as the rest of his forces were demolished in the last explosion. Both being powerful devils, the blast didn't even faze Mundus or Sparda. Sparda was still unarmed as Mundus continued to stab at him with his stolen sword. Sparda dodged, his back hitting a wall that was still intact. Mundus struck out aiming for Sparda's center, but missed as he ducked under the blade and slide beneath Mundus only to come up from the other side. Sparda spun away from Mundus as fast as he could, his eyes scanning the room. Chester emerged from a pile of debris, groaning as his bruised body stretched. He saw Sparda ducking away from Mundus, and reached behind him to unsheathe the sword he'd been carrying around until now.

"Sparda!" Chester shouted, trying to get Sparda's attention.

Sparda turned at the sound of his name being called and saw Chester frantically waving his sword about. Sparda almost tripped over himself with relief as he saw Chester with his sword. The feeling didn't last long, however, as a demon pierced Chester's chest from behind with a curved blade. Blood spewed from his mouth as his eyes bulged. Chester gritted his teeth and with as much strength as he could muster, threw Sparda's sword at him.

Force Edge tumbled through the air end over end until Sparda caught it brandishing it with a flourish. Mundus glared, his lips pulled back in an ugly snarl. Sparda faced Mundus with renewed vigor. His mind was a blank slate as he didn't allow himself to feel anything during battle.

Mundus glared at Sparda and charged. Sparda feinted to the left, and stabbed at Mundus. At the last minute, Mundus stopped short and blocked Sparda's sword from slicing into his ribs. Sparda drew his sword back and sliced downward only to be blocked again by Mundus. Mundus drew his own sword back and brought it down with such force that when Sparda blocked he stumbled back. Mundus sliced sideways attempting to cut Sparda's head off, but Sparda saw the blade coming closer and rolled away from it.

--:--

Eva groaned as she extracted herself from all the rubble around her. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her head throbbed with an impending headache, possibly from all the stone that fell on her. Eva could hear the clash of metal on metal, and turned to see Sparda and Mundus fighting. They were so fast; they were only a blur to her. Eva looked away from them, looking for the others. She remembered hearing Maria scream, and then the explosion… 

_'Maria was carrying grenades.'_ Eva remembered. '_She must've gotten cornered and triggered the explosion.'_

She looked around some more for Vincent and Chester, but only found Vincent's corpse along with his guns buried under debris. Eva turned sharply as she heard the scrap of something behind her. It was Chester. He was bloody and beaten…and stuck between forms. Too shocked to even be scared, Eva said nothing. Chester smiled weakly.

"Is it that bad?" He joked, weakly as he dragged himself over to Eva.

The sound of his voice broke Eva from her spell. She hurried over to him and helped him sit down on a cleared patch of ground next to Vincent's remains.

"What—are you okay?" Eva asked.

Chester smiled. "No, but then I'm already dead. My godmother always told me that I should practice between switching forms. I guess she was right." Eva looked rather worriedly at him.

"You know, when I was a kid…I was so ashamed for being what I was. I hated every single demon for the mere fact, that they were the same race as the one that sired me. My father…raped my mother. She didn't even want to look at me because I looked like him. And so she took her own life. I was ten, I think.

From that day on my godmother raised me. And then the most amazing thing happened to me. I learned about him." Chester said, a genuine smile creasing his face. He watched Sparda battle Mundus and his heart swelled with pride. His body was more relaxed now and he slowly began to switch back to his human form.

"Right when I thought all hope was gone, when I thought I would drown in my own hatred…Matier, my godmother, spoke to me about the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. She spoke of his strength and valor and how he fought for the humans that couldn't protect themselves. She told me of his rebellion against the Demon King himself. How he sacrificed everything he had for humans.

When I heard all this, I dared to hope that maybe…just maybe I could aspire to be like him. Selfless…virtuous…strong…and kind. I-I had thought that I was doomed to only do bad things. But I realized that only you can decide anything in your life. Only…you can decide…your own destiny." Chester said as he switched back to his human form. Under the strain of the battle, stab wound, and his switching forms, Chester gave his last sigh of breath.

Eva swallowed the growing lump in her throat as tears sprang to her eyes. He was just a kid after all, and yet it didn't seem like he regretted coming here. Eva sniffed and stood. It was just her and Sparda, now. Everyone else was dead.

--:--

Mundus and Sparda panted, both tired but unwilling to give in. "Why don't you just die, already!!!" Mundus growled, hatred spilling from every word.

Sparda continued to say nothing, only defending against Mundus's attacks.

"Say something, you bastard!" Mundus shouted, charging again.

This time Sparda, slapped Mundus's sword away and feinted behind him slicing down with his sword. Mundus cried out as Sparda's blade pierced his skin in a straight line downwards. "And what exactly would you like me to say?" Sparda said, patiently.

"Something! Anything! Say you hate me! Say you want to kill me! I don't care!!" Mundus shouted.

Sparda lowered his blade, a look of deep regret on his face. He closed his eyes and solemnly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Mundus's face drew together in anger. "I don't need your fucking pity!!!" Mundus shrieked, as he picked up his sword and swung at Sparda.

Sparda dodged and brought his sword up. He cut clean into Mundus's side, his blade coming out almost clean steel. Mundus gasped as he clutched his side. His wound wasn't particularly life threatening, but he wouldn't be able to fight any longer. He was beat and he knew it.

Sparda had his back to Mundus and wouldn't look at him to see how badly hurt he was. He could, however, hear Mundus crying out in pain and rage as he lay on the floor unable to fight.

"I'm—''

"Just shut up."

Not long after, their fight had ended Eva had quietly walked over. "We should go. We have what we came for…also, there are other's coming."

Sparda didn't want to leave. He couldn't explain it, but he knew didn't want to go. He felt that if he left, things would be irreversibly changed. And he wouldn't be able to fix any of it. "Sparda…" Eva called again.

Sparda took a deep breath and began walking. When he was a fair distance away from Mundus, he opened a portal into the human world. Ushering Eva in, he walked in after her and closed the portal behind him. Without meaning too, he caught one last glimpse at Mundus as he glared at Sparda's back, his eyes completely crimson.

* * *

Author's Note:

So yeah, this is the 14th Chapter of Sympathy For The Devil.

I think this chapter actually came out pretty well, but I was a little worried that I was giving Mundus too much of a human side.

I plan to make a squeal of this story and I was actually thinking about that while I was writing this chapter, so I guess that was why Mundus's attitude came out the way it did. Also, I sort of see Mundus and Sparda with a deeper relationship rather than just plain old friends, but maybe that's just the yaoi fangirl in me! At any rate I don't plan on exploring that until the squeal and for those you guys that stick with me, than there will be a surprise twist in the story. Also, I plan to have the Dante and Vergil in that one, so it should be long running.

Also, I'm sorry for killing off Vincent, Maria, and Chester if any of you guys really liked them. Actually, I had planned to kill off Vincent, but I wasn't so sure about Maria and Chester. I was actually undecided about what to do about Chester, but then I decided to give him a sob story and kill him off! Speaking of which, tell me what you guys think on who else should die and who should survive, and what you thought of the character deaths so far.

R&R, Plz!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Ch. 15 In Fate's Hands**

It had been a day already since Sparda and Eva came back from the Underworld and yet no one seemed particularly happy about it, especially Sparda. For the second time in his life he couldn't help, but think he made the biggest mistake of his life.

That very same day, they held a memorial for the fallen. Eva, Jean, and Taylor gathered some of Chester's, and Maria's things to burn. Vincent never had many things with him, so it was just a small ceremony. It was held down by the dock at the old rundown warehouse where everyone had been staying for weeks. It was already dusk, where the sun was below the horizon and the day coming to an end. Everyone was present for the funeral except for Lazarus and Sparda.

--:--

Sparda sat alone in the warehouse on one of the upturned crates. Streaks of light were the only illumination, and they fell on Sparda as he sat somberly by himself. Night was falling quickly, and the light was fading faster. The door to the warehouse opened, and Lazarus walked in. He saw Sparda and quietly walked up to him. He sat down near him on another upturned crate gingerly laying his books across his lap.

"Well, what's on the agenda now?" Lazarus asked, peering at Sparda. Sparda ignored him for the most part, staring at the amulet he held in his hand. "You know, now that Mundus has seen her face and knows who she is he won't stop until he finds her."

"We aren't an item. It's not like he's going to find me along with her when he goes after her." Sparda replied, still staring at the amulet.

"Yes, that maybe true. But it won't stop you from at least trying to protect her."

Sparda finally looked up at Lazarus. He had a nasty scowl on his face, and he was holding onto the amulet with a fierce grip. "You can glare at me all you want, but don't you think that there is more to life than living alone and brooding?" Lazarus said, a small smirk lifting the corners of his lips.

Sparda scoffed. "As if your one to talk. Before I met you, you lived in a rat infested hole in the a wall."

"Hey now! It wasn't rat infested! And it might've been a hole in a wall, but it was my hole in a wall. I used to be afraid of people, until you came and nearly scared me to death. Well, that's not to say that I'm still not a bit frightened…" Lazarus was saying before he was cut off from Sparda's soft chuckling. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that you should live life to the fullest. I mean, you only live twice—with the help of a golden orb—and you're in your prime…so you shouldn't waste it." Lazarus finished.

A small smile lifted the corners of Sparda's lips. He closed his eyes, a peaceful look on his face. He took one last longing look at the amulet in his hands, than put it in his pocket. "You know, I had planned to go back. I thought…I thought…"

"What? That you could make up for what you did? Sparda, you were one THE most ruthless devils in the entire Underworld, probably second only to Mundus. Now, I've often wondered what made you decide to switch sides all of sudden, but you know what? It was a very serious offense even for—''

"Lazarus, don't you ever shut up? Don't you think I know what a serious offense it was to betray Mundus? Don't you even think I feel the least bit sorry for what I did? No, I suppose you wouldn't know. After all, you're only a coward. What've you cared about besides your own skin?" Sparda said, scathingly rising to his feet.

Lazarus opened his mouth to answer Sparda, but instead kept his mouth shut. He shuffled to his feet moving over to one of the dirty windows. The sun was just about gone, leaving the warehouse in darkness. Lazarus gazed out the dirty window down the dock at the burning embers that was Chester's and Maria's things. A slightly reminiscent look on his face as his eyes became unfocused. "Before the wars started, I was always considered the black sheep in my family. I was always the one that never used violence to solve anything. I suppose that's contradictory to what I am. A devil…we live off violence. However, there was always one person that understood why I didn't fight. She was my wife. Her name was Claire. She was human. When Mundus was recruiting for his army I was supposed to go, but I didn't. They came, killed her, and dragged me off as a traitor. So you see, I have lost someone quite dear to me. And all because of Mundus's sick ambition."

"You're only making excuses. You could've saved her if it wasn't for your unwillingness to fight!" Sparda argued. A ghost of a smile passed over Lazarus's features.

"You are a fool. You can't even begin to understand. Mundus was killing whole villages of people for what? You were still in the dark of things, not yet comprehending what you were doing. As a matter of fact, you were in many of those raids, weren't you?"

"That's different! I wasn't told—''

"Now who's making excuses? So you weren't told what you would be doing? So Mundus didn't _exactly_ say to rape and murder and pillage villages? But did that still make it right?" Lazarus said, his voice quivering slightly and rising with tempo. "No, you were just the good little solider following orders, weren't you?"

Lazarus finally turned around and his eyes began to glow a faint dusky red. He wasn't really looking at Sparda as his eyes were unfocused and his gaze far away. "No, you're the one that doesn't know the pain of loss. Everything you've supposedly ever lost is immaterial."

In the blink of an eye, Sparda was right there in front of Lazarus. Lazarus's shirt was fisted in Sparda's hands and his feet dangled off the ground by several feet. "You don't know what I lost." Sparda replied, angrily.

"No? Then do you care to swap sob stories? I'm sure you've never had to suffer or lose someone you dearly cared about? No, you're just a rotten, selfish, spoiled chil—'' Lazarus didn't get to finish as Sparda pulled his fist back and punched Lazarus full in the face. Blood flew from his mouth as he closed his eyes against the pain in his jaw. Sparda dropped him and cracked his knuckles.

--:--

Eva walked into the warehouse to find Sparda, but instead found him beating the crap out of Lazarus. Eva froze, unsure what to do. It seemed that Sparda was full of rage, and even Lazarus eyes glowed the trademark red that distinguished his heritage. Eva ran forward, unsure of what she would accomplish.

"Sparda! Stop!" Eva shouted, rushing forward. She ran in between him and Lazarus hoping to gain his attention before he demolished either of them. Just as he was getting ready to swing again, he pulled up short before he hurt Eva. He could even hear her heart pounding, and wondered what she was thinking to have run in front of him while he beating on Lazarus.

"Get out of my way! Now!" Sparda shouted, carelessly. Eva flinched, but didn't back down. In a very meek voice she said, "No." Sparda growled insistently wanting nothing more than to cause irreparable damage to Lazarus, and everyone that got in his way.

"Please, Sparda. Calm down. Look at what you've become." Eva said, trying to reason with his more sensible side. But it wasn't working. The only thing it served to do was incense Sparda even more. At the moment, he really wanted to demolish Eva for getting in his way. Instead, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Eva gave a small sigh of relief. She gasped, however, when Sparda spun on his heel and made a new entrance in the far warehouse wall.

Breathing heavily from all the pent up rage, Sparda changed into his true form and took flight to the skies. In his wake, he left a truly frightened and trembling Eva with a half dead Lazarus.

--:--

A week later, the sky was awash in lights blocking out the stars as fireworks went off, and a parade of costumed men and women danced through the streets as entertainment. Sparda relaxed in an opulent bathtub in a house he had brought a couple days ago in New Orleans. At the moment, the annual street parade, Mardi Gras, was taking place just outside his house. The lively noise from outside did nothing to sooth Sparda's aggravated nerves, but they did remind him of what he was fighting for.

Despite the fact that humans annoyed him, he did find enjoyment in watching them at events like this. People with their whole families partying, eating, and just generally having fun. It was the feeling of carefree relaxation and fun that reminded him of why he had wanted to protect them in the first place. The bathroom was lit by two wall mounted lamps that set the room aglow with yellow/orange light.

A floorboard creaked in the hallway and Sparda's eyes snapped opened at the sound. He cocked his head to listen again, and could hear the light, quite footsteps of someone headed towards him. Sparda slowly got up from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He reached for his gun, Luce, which was beside the door and waited until the footsteps were just outside.

Sparda burst through the door, and pinned the person that attempted to sneak up on him against the opposite wall. The first thing he noticed was that the person he had pinned against the wall was rather small. The second thing was that the person was a woman, and the third thing he noticed was that the person was Eva.

Sparda loosened his grip and allowed Eva to turn around. She glared at him, massaging the back of her neck. "Gee, thanks for the bodywork but I think I'll leave that up to a chiropractor from now on. By the way, what's that poking me in a place I don't want to mention because I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be there?" Eva said, with a wide smile on her face. Sparda looked down, and sighed.

"Don't look," was all he said as he retrieved his towel from the floor. Eva snuck a peek anyway and smirked biting her lip. She averted her eyes as Sparda looked up again. He noticed her face was slightly tinged pink and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Sparda said, sharply.

"Do you really want to keep talking naked, or should I wait in the lounge while you go get dressed? You should make up your mind; I might not be able to control myself." Eva said, with a wide grin. Sparda smirked, shaking his head. He walked away, muttering under his breath.

Eva bit her lip, watching him walk away. _If_ _nothing else, he's got a great ass,_ was her thought before she turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Five minutes later, Sparda came down fully dressed in a long sleeved close fitting v-neck gray t-shirt with loose fitting black slacks. He sat down in an oversized arm chair, and gestured for Eva to sit opposite him on the sofa. She sat down and crossed her ankles, leaning against the plush sofa.

"How did you find me?" Sparda asked, lacing his fingers together.

"That was easy. You're registered." Eva said, with a wry smile.

Sparda didn't share any of her ironic logic. Instead, he frowned at her for continuing to pursue him. "What do you want? Why do you keep following me?"

Eva didn't lose as her smile as Sparda glared at her. She looked away from him, and looked out the window where hundreds of people paraded down the streets with noisy drums and trumpets singing and laughing together.

"You know, I thought coming to a place like this would annoy you since—''

"Eva!" Sparda shouted. His ice blue eyes glared down at her as she got up and moved to the window.

"It's been months since we first met, and you still don't treat me any better."

"What do you expect from me?"

Eva hesitated, but shrugged. "I don't know. But I thought…you know that we could at least be friends." Eva said, as she turned around. She didn't look Sparda directly in the eye, but she didn't avoid it, either.

"Humph. Why are you here?" Sparda asked again for the second time.

"Well, besides the obvious, I wanted to find out what happened back there. Why'd you wail on Lazarus all of a sudden?" Eva asked, meeting Sparda's eyes this time. Sparda's whole body stiffened at the mention, and he looked away from her.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Eva frowned. "But why?"

"Because I would rather not talk about it." Sparda said, growling softly.

Eva walked up to Sparda, and kneeled down beside his arm chair. She had her hands on the armrest, and rested her chin on it. She looked up at Sparda, a look of concern on her face. "Why do care?" Sparda snapped.

"Well, because you beat the hell out of a comrade. I think that qualifies as worrisome."

Sparda looked over at her, and tried to discern if she had ulterior motives. "Yeah? And you're worried I might decide to do the same to you?" Sparda replied, coldly.

Eva looked up at him. She really looked at him and said, "No. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Sparda's eyes narrowed to slits, and he got up from his arm chair grabbing Eva's arms, hauling her to her feet. "You sure about that? After all, I'm just scum. I'm just another demon ready to wreak someone's life. I'm just another one of those things that you hunt, so you can sleep better at night."

"That's not true." Eva said, softly shaking her head.

"Isn't it?! You said it yourself! You sleep better at night, knowing that you killed one my kind!"

Eva shook her head. "That's not true. I-I…"

"You what?!"

Eva didn't really have an answer for him. A human in…in whatever emotion she felt for him-she was pretty sure it wasn't love-was wrong. She felt it was wrong, but she knew it also went deeper than that. Whatever she was feeling, she knew he wouldn't so easily reciprocate.

"It isn't so easy to explain." Eva whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because it just isn't! Now, stop being an asshole and come back to us!" Eva snapped, her own tone harshening.

Sparda was taken aback by her sudden harsh tone. At least, he could stay angry at her now that she yelling as well. He glared at her with a malicious look, letting go of her arms. Eva slightly missed the warmth his hands provided on her arms, but showed no signs of it only returning his glare.

"No!" Sparda shouted, spinning around with his back to her. Eva rolled her eyes at his childish manner.

"And why not?"

"I said no! Look, it was fun while it lasted, but I've suddenly gotten bored hanging around a bunch of humans and weakling devil that doesn't even know how to fight!" Sparda shouted.

Before Sparda could react, Eva's hand struck out and slapped Sparda. His face stung with the impact of her slap and he looked at her surprised. "Is that what you see me as? As just another human? What was the point of rebelling if you hate us so much?!" Eva shouted, tears springing to her eyes. Her jaw was set and she glared at Sparda accusingly.

He stared at her shocked. "This has nothing to do with—''

"Yes it does! You think I didn't hear you before with Lazarus? I know you gave up everything to save us. I know it must've hurt you terribly—''

"Stop it. You don't what I've been through, so stop trying to act like you understand."

"Then help me understand. Why's it all the sudden you can't talk to me? Or is it because you don't want to talk to me?"

"I think you already answered that."

"Are you sure? Because I'm still confused on that."

Sparda closed his eyes and suppressed a growl. Sighing he turned around, trying to find anything to look at besides Eva's face. He was tired of arguing and he wasn't the type to hit a woman.

"Sparda?"

He gave a strangled noise, and opened his eyes giving Eva a tired look.

"Will you at least come back?" Eva asked, frowning.

"Why? The only reason we met was by chance, and everyone did their part in stopping Mundus. I don't see why we have to keep in contact." Sparda replied, throwing his arms out in front of him.

"So, you would rather go back to the way things were before you met us?" Eva said, capturing Sparda's attention. Sparda stared at Eva with an unreadable expression.

"Wouldn't you?" He replied, softly.

Eva almost burst out laughing. She smiled and without hesitation answered, "No."

Sparda shook his head and stared out the window. The Mardi Gras parade went by undisturbed as costumed party goers went about their business.

Eva watched the party outside for a few moments, before she returned her attention to Sparda. "Come out outside with me."

Sparda looked back at her. He wasn't sure about her intentions, but he was reluctant now to say no.

"Alright." Sparda replied, letting Eva lead him outside.

The End

* * *

This is the last chapter to Sympathy For The Devil.

I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!

A second story is in the works called Angel With The Scabbed Wings, this one is going to be about the sons of Sparda. It will deviate from the Devil May Cry storyline, so don't expect anything to be the same from the games, books, manga, or anime.

R&R, like always plz!


End file.
